


Walk the Line

by SimplySix



Series: The World of Jay Jallette [4]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Happy Sex, IMPLIED OR REFERENCE SELF HARM, M/M, Multi, Murder, POINTLESS DRIBBLE, RE-WORK, Romance, SHINING TURD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySix/pseuds/SimplySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark truth comes to light that turns Jay Jallette's world upside down.  In his downward spiral into abuse and abandonment, the BLU Scout finds himself losing control of the situation. Luckily for him, help is going to come from a very unlikely source.  In the game of love and war sometimes you have to walk the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Swarm

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally featured on FFNET and Tumblr as "LEAN ON ME."
> 
> It was originally a smut fic that I needed to vent some much needed sexual chocolate while writing "Je t'aime." In the original, Lucas wasn't even my canon BLU Sniper yet. I had only BRIEFLY begun fleshing out Jay's character. Cole didn't even exist yet. 
> 
> Needless to say, the original never EVER sat well with me. It lacked continuity that many of my other fics had; and it did not have a great plot or story. 
> 
> This version has been re-worked, polished and shined to a fine, golden turd polish. Despite its humble upbringings, this fic can actually stand up as being the origins of Jay Jallette, Lucas Riley and Cole Justine. Not to mention, the reader will get a closer look at the true story of Nero DeLaroux and Jacques Merquise.
> 
> I am still on the fence on how to take Nero and Jacques' relationship. I am a sucker for happy endings, but I really want to hate my RED Spy. I really want him to be a fucking dick that has no remorse for his actions or for what he does to others.
> 
> Perhaps my readers could help me out with this conflict?
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new edit.
> 
> Yours,  
> Six

The night air was cool and dry. The summers in the Badlands were typical to many desert climates. The days baked you to your bones, but the nights chilled you to your soul. Being a man of the Outback, the BLU Sniper didn't mind what the desert brought. To him, this was fine, if not a lot better than the sweltering heat you could feel in Australia.

Lucas Riley lifted the brim of his hat to look up at the night sky above. The stars littered patterns of familiar constellations and comfortable scenery. The sky went on forever away from city lights and busy streets. You could see into infinity if you wanted to out here.

As he often did when the team worked 2Fort, the BLU Sniper camped out in his Sniper's Nest far above the Snipe Deck at BLU Industries. It was secluded, had open skylights, and it offered more room than his crowded van. Tonight was a good night to see the stars as the moonlight drifted across the cool stone of the building. The BLU Sniper lifted his coffee mug to his lips and smiled faintly.

He didn't mind days like this.

A sudden noise from below caused the gunman to jump and tense his muscles. He glared from under tinted lenses as he heard the sound of feet on pavement. His muscles eased back slightly as he shook his head.

He knew those sounds.

That was Jay running.

Jay was a BLU Rotation Scout. The Scout Class had several rotational spots that moved around the Badlands. Jay’s permanent home was out at Gravel Pit, but he had been stationed at 2Fort since the normal, BLU Scout, Cole, had been injured.

Lucas smirked.

Cole was from the South Side of Chicago. The Sniper didn’t need to know much about the world to know that Chicago could be a hellish city. He imagined that Cole had seen his fair share of madness when the Scout came onboard and nearly beat the RED Spy to death. Helen had given him a position on the spot.

The Sniper couldn’t blame her. The kid had scaled several security perimeters and ran headlong into a team of nine men finishing a losing battle for the day. That took moxy. He was a damn good shot with a pistol and the Sandman, too.

That being said, he’d been leery when Miss Pauling moved Jay to the 2Fort rotation. Jay was used to Capture Point and Push Cart battles. While he’d never seen Jay Jallette in battle many times, he had heard from Cole that Jay was the fastest in the Badlands. Not one to let a good statistic go, the Scout had shown the Sniper Jay’s stats with the other fifteen Scouts in the Badlands.

There was a vast difference between where Jay sat in first and where Camden Merquise sat in the second spot. The quiet, withdrawn and intelligent Scout had amazing batting averages that matched or surpassed Cole’s. In addition to his speed and skills with a bat, Jay Jallette was seldom thwarted when he got hold of the Intelligence.

In the few years he’d known Jay personally, Lucas could honestly say he was the most unique Scout in the desert. He talked like all Scouts did, but he did so with reservation and calmness. The Sniper found that Jay lacked a certain defence mechanism to keep himself protected from the other lunatics they called their teammates.

Lucas set down his coffee mug and stood up when he’d heard Jay’s footsteps stop. He frowned and reached for his rifle.

On the battlefield, Jay could throw insults with the best of them. He was vocal and team-oriented. Off the field he became someone else. It was hard to distinguish which Scout was the real Jay Jallette. The kid was good at putting on an act. It had taken the Sniper a whole year to figure out the reason he avoided conflict like the plague in the locker room.

Lucas slowly uncapped the scope and carefully avoided the moonlight. He quietly lifted the weapon and scanned the area outside the BLU Base. Moonlight reflected off of the canal while he searched. It took him a moment to find the smudge of blue standing against the dark backdrop of mountains and security fence.

"What the hell is he doing past the security perimeter this time of night?”

He watched the Scout stare off into the neutral space between RED and BLU. He could see Jay’s shoulders slump forward. Lucas glared through the scope as a glimmer of red distracted him.

“Jacques.”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Jay Jallette had been acting stranger the past, few months. After Nero DeLaroux came back with those pictures of his older brother and the BLU Scout’s mother, the whole base was in an uproar.

Lucas rubbed his shoulder out of habit.

“Fuckin’ Spy.”

In the end, Jacques Merquise had gotten away with most of the evidence and the Intelligence, but something else changed not long after. Jay became more withdrawn. He didn’t speak unless spoken to and he did not create a stir on the battlefield. Unless Lucas was monitoring the team’s stats on his stat display, the Sniper would think the Scout was MIA.

Over time Jay had begun locking himself in his bunk and taking showers separately from everyone else. Lucas had thought it had something to do with Jay’s sexuality at first. But when the Scout came back after a weekend leave with a black eye and a busted arm, he knew it was something completely different.

Lucas glared as the RED Spy spoke to the BLU Scout harshly. He moved his hand to the trigger of the rifle out of instinct. He watched Jay raise his hand helplessly. The Scout was favouring his left side an awful lot. He attributed that to the collection of odd nights out and mysterious “bar brawls” that Jay had tried to tell him about.

Jay needed to tell him something important. Lucas had gotten that feeling months ago when the first bruises began to show. When the Sniper tried to get more information, Jay clammed up. After the second time, Jay avoided him altogether.

The Sniper had pushed it to the back of his mind. The boy wasn’t _his_ problem. The more he’d tried to tell himself that, though, the worse the worry got. Jay started coming back to Base with stab wounds and lacerations. One night, he’d come home with a gunshot wound.

Lucas hissed in an unrecognizable language when the Spy’s hand struck the side of Jay’s face. His finger began to press down on the trigger. He stopped when Jay stood up straight again and held up both hands as a sign of submission. The Scout stepped in front of his line of sight and obscured his target.

It was a sore test of his character when he watched the Spy grab the Scout’s arms and pull them down. He could feel the anger behind his irises as he searched the area for another point of attack. He heard the feeble cries and the rants in French on the breeze that was blowing gently.

When Jay had his legs swept out from under him and the Spy began mercilessly attacking him, Lucas had no other options.

The Sniper took aim just left of the RED Spy's head and fired his rifle. He heard the bullet ricochet off of a metal sign behind the Spy and implode. The Australian pulled away from the window and stood aside so that his position would not be given away. He frowned as he listened to Jacques rant in French when the Jarate was released from the special bullets for his rifle.

If there was one rifle that the Sniper thought he’d never thank Mann Co. for it was his Sydney Sleeper.

Lucas carefully moved back to the window so he could observe from his scope. He frowned when Jacques grabbed Jay by the back of his neck and yanked him to his feet. He prepared to fire another shot when the Spy shoved the Scout toward the BLU Base.

Jacques was full of himself but knew when he was at a disadvantage.

“Coward.” Lucas breathed when the Spy kicked the BLU Scout for good measure. “Yer gonna wish I had this gun tomorrow, Jackie.”

Nero hadn’t only gotten information on Sophie, Jay’s mother, but he’d gotten information on his _father_ , too. It was suspect that Jacques Merquise had illegitimate children. The man was a whoring sow. Sooner or later he was going to pluck the wrong goose.

The first wrong plucking came in his oldest son, Cole Merquise-Justine. The Chicago born orphan was the product of a rape that had the Administrator furious. When Jacques refused to obey the away on leave clause of his contract, Helen MacManus had planted an ingenious seed of revenge in Cole Justine.

Raised in a Catholic Orphanage without a mother or a father, Cole had become the target of hate groups in his area. He was a homosexual. He’d kissed a boy in his school not understanding that society felt his sexuality was sinful. The torture he’d endured at the hands of his other classmates was not only criminal, it was inhuman.

On his 17th Birthday, Cole received a letter that had been left with the Orphanage when he was just a baby. In it had been his assigned, BLU dog tags, his official birth certificate and a picture of his father that said, “You can find him in the Badlands, New Mexico.”

Helen had laid a trap almost 23 years in the making. Cole’s mother had been used as a Pyro Trial and perished under the testing. Indigo had tried committing suicide several times before her death. She figured if someone else got use out of her life they might as well take advantage of it.

When Cole had burst into the RED Base and unleashed 17 years of hatred onto his biological father, he’d completed Helen’s plan to teach the “whore” a lesson and to obtain what she knew would be a concentrated weapon of hate.

The plan worked for the most part.

Before his brutal beat down, Jacques had met Sophie Jallette. With her he found a sense of endearment and romance he wanted to hold onto for a while. He had been with Sophie for several years when she ended up pregnant.

For the first time in his life, Jacques took responsibility for the consequences of his actions. He agreed to assist Sophie and give the child his last name. He couldn’t risk marrying her yet because of his affiliations with the Team Fortress project. His promise would have to do.

Enter Camden Merquise. He was a cocky shit that believed no one knew or did the Badlands better than him. He grew up with his grandmother and father in order to keep Sophie from suffering anymore social persecution. He was a big deal to himself and his father. Jacques took pride that his son was following in “the family business.”

To be fair, though, Camden couldn’t shut his mouth to save his life.

He also didn’t mind sharing his distaste for his hatred of others, either.

What would be considered the flip side of this happy montage would be that Camden wasn’t an _only_ child. He had a twin that had been born weeks later.

It was rarer in the old days. Usually the second twin did not survive. However, after reading up about it, Lucas had discovered that fraternal twins were often born at different times.

Lucas set his rifle down when he made sure that Jacques had headed to his own base and left Jay to pick himself up again. He really wanted to take another shot at the bastard but decided against it. It wasn’t worth putting Jay in more danger.

The Sniper glared and moved toward the nest’s hatch. He lifted the door and grabbed the ladder leading up to it. This required further explanation. He’d had all the pieces before. Now, it was about getting Jay to put them together.

Jay Merquise-Jallette had been an unfortunate accident. Not only did his mother panic when she realised she had yet to give birth to a second child, but she didn’t know how to tell Jacques. She kept it a secret. When Jay was born she’d given him _her_ name and sent him to live with his grandmother for the younger years of his life.

Sophie was oddly detached from Jay. She saw him as a bad omen of what was to come. The best solution in a moment of terror was to pretend he was a minor nuisance to the situation. Jacques wouldn’t find out and Jay wouldn’t know he was a twin.

It was simple when one thought about it.

Lucas moved quietly through the darkness and toward the front of BLU Industries. He calmly passed through stone hallways and passages before coming to a stop in the shadows of the entrance. He stopped and leaned against the wall as he heard Jay dragging his feet toward the door.

He wasn’t going to ambush the Scout. That’d probably terrify him more than his father did. Instead, the Sniper pulled a cigarette out of a crumpled pack in his vest and lit it. He inhaled and waited.

Simplicity has a way of becoming difficult at the flip of a switch.

No one ever expected one of Helen’s recruiters to spot Jay. It probably should have been a red flag to Sophie to move her other son out of Boston when Camden and several others were recruited there for their skills. When Jay had become a track superstar in high school, she figured his brains would overrule the testosterone.

When he won State Finals the year he turned 17, she should have known better.

Lucas flicked ash to the ground as he heard the Base door creak open and quietly close.

He knew that Nero had tried to secure his nephew’s safe release. Had Mary Elizabeth lived longer he probably would have succeeded. But by the time he’d gotten anywhere with Sophie, Jay had decided to come to the Badlands for BLU.

Sophie played the role of concerned mother well when it suited her. Rather than admit that Jay going to the Badlands would be disastrous, she supported him. Jallette was a common, Northeastern name. Jay didn’t look terribly like his older twin and he didn’t know who his biological father was.

It was fine.

When Jay came around the corner, Lucas glared. It wasn’t at the boy. It was at the disgusting state his father had left him in that infuriated him.

Jay's nose was busted open and the right side of his face was bruised. Gauging by how the Scout favoured his right leg Lucas figured that Jacques had worsened the left leg. Blood slid down Jay’s chin as the Scout put one hand against the wall to support himself and his other against the left side of his ribs. Dirt was smeared across his face and arms. His shirt was torn and muddy.

If he hadn’t seen what he had, Lucas may have bought the brawl story this time.

“He the reason you been actin’ weird, kit?”

 


	2. One Toke Over the Line

Jay was a kind heart. Anyone that could befriend Cole could be called a bloody saint. The younger Scout never boasted about being the best. He never called attention to himself or his skills. It made a bloke wonder why he came out to the middle of nowhere in the first place.

When Sophie refused to let Nero have custody, he warned her that Jacques would find out. She had warded him off saying that they were careful. When Jay had been here a few years, he warned her again to tell Jacques the BLU Scout was his son or to give him to the Belgian.

There were two people that knew the RED Spy and the BLU Spy were related. Three if you counted Nero’s cross team love affair with the RED Sniper. Lucas supposed he _should_ count Wally since they’d been mates since the war.

Neither Sniper took shots at one another if they could help it. When Nero had gone MIA it had been Wallace that brought him back in one piece. Lucas figured he owed it to Wally and Nero to keep their relationship a secret. It was just as he owed it to Nero to keep his older brother a secret.

For the BLU Medic and the BLU Sniper, Jacques Merquise and Nero DeLaroux’s kinship as brothers was taboo. They knew only because they happened to be in the same circle of knowing. Lucas knew Wallace and August von Dette knew Nero. When three of the four became teammates certain information was divulged.

Jay nearly jumped out of his skin as the Sniper spoke from the shadows. He painfully wheezed for air as his ribs ached and burned. His blue green eyes narrowed as the dim lights from the foyer glinted off of the BLU Sniper's glasses.

He shook his head and tried to smile. Blood was slipping from between his lips and staining his teeth.

"Nah, Snipes. Just a dime a dozen dirtbag ruinin' my run."

Lucas humoured the Scout.

"You should see August about those wounds. That Spy kicked you pretty hard." he said nonchalantly.

Jay winced.

"I’m all right. Just bad luck's all. It’s fine.”

Jay tried to sidle past Lucas in an attempt to avoid further questioning. His leg buckled from the sudden shift in weight and he had to come down on his injured leg hard. His hands came out to steady him as an angry stab of pain shot up his leg and into his spine.

He bit his lip to refrain from crying out as his eyes began to water. He held onto the BLU Sniper's arms as the taller man reached forward and caught him. The Scout trembled terribly as he bowed his head.

"I’m sorry.” he whispered. "I guess he did kick me harder than I thought.”

Lucas eased Jay into one arm and used his free hand to toss his finished cigarette to the ground. He calmly stepped on it with the heel of his boot before frowning at the Scout.

“Are these the “brawls” you keep tryin’ta explain to me?” he asked honestly. “Has it been Jacques this whole time, Jay?”

Jay’s fingers dug into his arm but the Scout shook his head.

"Th. . .Thanks. . .Lucas. . .for firing that shot." the Scout whispered instead. "I was going to let him end it. I wouldn’t have fought back.”

The Sniper’s frowned deepened

"Let him _end_ it? What’re you talkin’ bout, kit?”

Sometime between Nero warning Sophie a third time and Jay becoming more than just a teammate to him, Lucas had begun calling the Scout “kit” when it was just the two of them. Sometimes, if Cole was with them he would say it. Lucas and Cole recognised the same in each other. It was Lucas who had helped Wallace calm the enraged youth down and pry him off of Jacques.

With Cole there was a carnal urge that was sated. He cared for the kid and in turn they cared for each other. But it was physical. Cole understood that and respected it. Since his leave for injuries sustained in a collapse at Gold Rush, Lucas had found the sexual repression excruciating.

With Jay there was a deeply rooted need to protect him. Jay had a fragile nature from the start. His health wasn’t the greatest due to a complication when he was born. Being what he was and keeping his stress and pain to himself put a greater demand on him.

Lucas had sensed that Jay was more than what he appeared to be. That was evident in the calm, quiet way he acted. He was the “atypical” Scout. Even though he was the best, he was only the best to keep the appearance of being “normal” up around everyone else.

Knowing how intently and passionately the Scout had watched him bathe one night let him know exactly why Jay Jallette was afraid to be himself around others.

Jay shrank back away from the Sniper as he shook his head. He tried to back-pedal as he realised he had said too much.

“Nothing.” he breathed. “It’s. . .nothing. Forget I said anything, Luke.”

Lucas glared and kept the Scout still. He shook his head again and forced Jay to look at him.

“Stop lyin’ta me, Jay!”

Jay trembled and pressed himself against the wall.

“Please. Please let me go.”

Tears started sliding down his face as he closed his eyes. His fingers dug into his side as he leaned heavily on his right leg.

Lucas’ face eased back when he saw Jay start to cry. He looked down at his hands and slowly loosened his grip. Red spots from his fingertips were embedded in the pale skin. He winced.

This is why it was hard to love a fragile heart when you, yourself, were a rugged one. It took an exceedingly greater amount of patience than he had. But, he wanted to try harder. Anger and violence were always easier.

Jay deserved someone who would take the time to love him honestly.

“I’m sorry, kit.” Lucas whispered. “It just. . .tears me up to see ya let that _Spy_ boss ya around!”

Jay looked off to the side and remained silent. His eyes were narrow.

The day Sophie had come to see her lover and their oldest son had been an undoing of a greater kind. While the BLU Scout had been Jacques in disguise, the damage had been done. The BLU Base had been in an uproar over Nero’s pictures. The RED Spy and the BLU Scout’s mother had been “found” out.

It made Jay the brunt of many jokes and comments. Worse, Nero had asked Sophie a final time to tell Jacques before the pictures surfaced. When they had Sophie panicked. Nero offered her a resolution. He had told her to tell his brother the child was Nero’s. Jacques would believe that Nero would do something so underhanded because of their deeply rooted hatred. It would divert the hatred from her son to _him_.

Again, Sophie refused. She told Jacques that she’d hidden Jay from him because she was scared it would ruin their lives. She became a wreck.

Jacques had heart for his love. He was worried more about her well-being than the fact a second son had resulted. He re-assured her that it was fine and it wasn’t her fault. Camden didn’t know and Jacques had known _exactly_ who’d taken the pictures.

Everything would work out.

Shortly after that, Jay had been assaulted after a Night battle. A little bit longer after that he stopped coming to Mess or Rec Hour. Soon, the only time the team heard from him is when he needed the Medic.

Everything had worked out all right.

It had worked itself out right onto Jay’s body.

“Jay, I’m sorry! Please, yer hurt. Lemme take ya to the Doc.”

Jay shook his head and turned back to Lucas hatefully.

“I said I am _fine_ , Luke.” he hissed. “Stay out of it.”

Lucas was surprised by this show of ferocity. It was unlike the younger Scout and he shook his head.

“What happened to ya, kit?” he whispered. “What’s he done to you to make you like this?”

His voice was uncharacteristically soft and sad. Each syllable was saturated with worry and pain. Jay would have brushed it off if he felt it was hollow or fake; but it wasn’t fake.

It was genuine.

His face relaxed as his eyes narrowed again. Tears started sliding down his cheeks faster.

“I’m sorry, Luke.” he said painfully. “I. . .just. . .I can’t involve you! You’ll only get hurt or Cole will get hurt worse. . .I can’t let him do that! I can’t!”

Lucas glared and held Jay up with both arms. He eased the Scout closer so he could lift the runner’s weight off of his good leg.

“Jay, listen to me. Are you _listening_?”

Jay looked up at the Sniper to signify he was listening. Blood was stark against white skin and mottled bruises. Blue-green eyes stared pitifully.

There would be no way out of this at this rate.

Lucas took a deep breath before turning back to the Scout and frowning.

“What he’s doin’ is _wrong_ , Jay.” he breathed. “Just because he’s yer dad doesn’t mean he can beat the livin’ shit outta ya!" 

Jay’s face changed dramatically. His eyebrows rose and his eyes opened in terror. His lips parted to speak while his fingers dug into the Sniper’s arms.

Lucas shook his head and quickly put his finger against the Scout’s lips to silence him.

“Nero told me.” he said softly. “I had wondered if that was the reason you were actin’ different; but it wasn’t my business. . .”

Jay winced when the Sniper’s fingers touched his bruised cheek.

“It wasn’t until _this_ started.” Lucas added. “I was hopin’ you’d trust me enough to _tell_ me, Jay. Tonight was the last straw.”

Tears stained the Scout’s shirt. 

“I. . . _wanted_. . .to tell you! He said. . .if. . .I told anyone. . .he’d. . .kill me. . .or he would kill Cole!”

 


	3. On the Razor's Edge

Lucas eased the Scout into his arms as Jay burst into sobs. He quickly lifted the younger man and turned to go down the hall. He looked both ways before carrying the Scout back toward his nest. His heart was beating faster while blood pounded in his ears.

He had to stay calm. He couldn’t get angry. Getting angry would only hurt Jay.

“Hang on to me, Jay.”

The Scout assisted the Sniper with getting his right arm around Lucas’ neck. He winced when the muscles over his ribs strained. It was a constant, dull pain that he’d grown accustomed to now. He’d spent so much time being bruised, shot up and cut that it’d become second nature.

Jay held onto Lucas’ neck as the Sniper began to climb the ladder back to his nest. He could hear how Lucas’ breath was quick in his lungs. He could feel the Sniper’s heart pounding. Anger was pulsing through the Australian’s veins.

The hatch door opened slowly as Lucas held tightly to Jay in one arm and negotiated his hand to the latch. He carefully eased his weight forward to keep from falling or dropping his cargo. He eased the Scout up and assisted Jay with climbing into the nest. When Jay was safely sitting on the floor, Lucas hauled himself inside and shut the hatch. He frowned when he kicked the lock shut with his boot.

"C'mere, Jay."

The Scout was silent as Lucas bent down and began to lift him from the concrete. He would have rather stayed where he was so he could avoid the Sniper’s gaze. When the Sniper did not show signs of relenting, Jay assisted him.

Lucas carefully set Jay on the cot he’d brought with him for the night. The springs barely creaked when the runner’s weight was added to the mattress. The Sniper sighed and moved a crate closer to the cot. He slowly sat down and waited for a moment.

The Sniper had suspected that Cole’s “accident” at Gold Rush wasn’t an accident at all. When Jason D’Augustine and August had seen him they didn’t think it was an accident either. The injuries the older Scout had obtained in the building collapse had completely smashed Cole’s right leg, his right arm and his rib cage. Between the bruises, lacerations and blood loss, not to mention the deflated lung, Cole Justine was lucky to be alive.

When Respawn and the Medi-gun failed to reverse the majority of the damage, August called foul play and Helen sent in her drones to investigate.

Lucas didn’t need brains and a degree to have a good idea who’d been behind it.

“Jay, I know Cole’s your brother.” the Sniper said softly. “I know that the two of you are close. I also know that Gold Rush prolly wasn’t the accident everyone says it was. That bein’ said, kit, you gotta come clean with me. You gotta tell me what’s going on, ya hear me?"

The Scout looked at Lucas defeated. His eyes were swimming in tears.

It was hard with Lucas. The Sniper was far more observant than he or Cole gave him credit. Jay had been worried that Lucas would get hurt, too.

When the RED Spy had assaulted him after the Night battle and told Jay who he was, the Scout had been terrified that Cole and Lucas would hate him. Rather than worry about himself, he’d been worried for those that had shown him kindness.

It was hard pretending to be something you weren’t.

Cole Justine had been kind to him. Maybe Cole had known they were half-brothers. Whatever the reason, the older Scout was kind and close. Jay had been struggling to keep his cover for a year around Lucas and Cole. Cole made it hard. Jay knew Cole wanted more from him. The touches and the closeness alerted him.

Jay knew Cole had experienced the worst kind of treatment at the hands of people who hated what they were. They had spent nights crying in each other’s arms and telling stories of growing up unwanted. They knew each other’s secrets.

They knew each other’s pain.

It connected you in a way nothing else did. Jay had gotten to know Cole long before he’d gotten closer to Lucas. It wasn’t because Cole was his older half-brother that bothered him. Actually, that _hardly_ bothered him. It was that he’d had his eye on another for a long time.

When Cole had begun to ease back from Jay physically, the younger Scout had realised that Cole must have found someone else. It made him jealous that Cole had someone like that and was comfortable with the risk. It made him feel weak that he did not have the courage to do the same.

But the man he liked, though kind, was rugged. He was war hardened and distant most of the time. Sure, he was a mutual acquaintance at first, but he became more than that.

When Cole had gotten hurt at Gold Rush, Jay had known it was their father. He had known that something would happen. It had terrified him into complete submission for fear Jacques knew about his sexuality or his love for Cole. He had sworn to do whatever the RED Spy wanted as long as the others were spared.

It was all the courage or strength he could offer to keep Lucas and Cole safe.

Jay would be the first person to admit that he had a special longing for the aloof Australian. He blamed that on the truth of his sexuality. He’d known since he was twelve that he had no interest in girls.

Being in Boston in his neighborhood made keeping a secret like his crucial. He’d learned to keep his head down and his mouth shut. He’d grown up alienated from everyone. He’d only had his grandmother for the longest time. His mother had been there, but hardly worth commenting upon.

He compensated with baseball, swimming, track and field and his studies. He was incredibly intelligent. His grandmother and his teachers all lamented he did not pursue an academic career. Given the times, his grandmother had stated that there were enough soldiers in the world. There needed to be more people with _brains_.

Jay averted his eyes from Lucas’.

Knowing what he did about himself made him scared to admit it to anyone. He was scared to stay around people who recognised his behaviour as odd or unnatural. His preference for the male form was the one sin he kept hidden every time he stepped into Confessional. He figured at this rate he was hell bound anyway.

His feelings for the BLU Sniper had started before Jay had gotten to know him or Cole. He’d caught Lucas at the tail end of a shower and he’d never wanted to press his body against another’s so badly in his life. He’d heard rumours that the Sniper preferred men to women from the other Scouts he’d met at other BLU bases.

Cole had confirmed that information himself later.

He’d also heard rumours that the Sniper was war hardened and lethal.

Between wanting him and being afraid of him, Jay felt safer being silent and keeping his wander-lust to himself. He had a fantastic imagination. The shower he’d gotten to see had provided more than enough material.

It had been several years since then. As time wore on, Jay had built up a kind of rapport with the Sniper. He knew he held a special kind of place because no one else got the same kind of treatment from the Australian. Not even Cole got treated the same.

Lucas was kind to him, liked having him around and he covered his back when no one else would. If the Sniper was around no one dared to say an unkind word or harass Jay about an off day. If he was late to Mess and Soldier wouldn’t give him his rations because he “missed” dinner bell, Lucas would threaten Jane’s severed head collection until the rations were surrendered.

More than anything, the Sniper listened to him. When he couldn’t see Cole or he had something he had to say aloud to be rid of it, the Australian was never far and never turned him away.

Lucas actually cared about what he said and how he felt about things. The Sniper had come to him for opinions on several matters. It seemed mundane and typical to the Scout at the time; but when another BLU Scout had mentioned that he’d never seen Lucas Riley say more than three words to anyone, Jay knew that it was more than that.

Jay winced.

He’d wanted to tell the Sniper about the RED Spy for almost six months. He knew Lucas had begun to notice the limp and the bruises. He knew he was a bad liar and the brawling lie he was using every week was starting to lose weight. Since Lucas seemed to know about the RED Spy already, hiding the truth seemed stupid now.

But it had been a good reason at the time.

“You and Cole both knew.” the Scout said softly. “You both claim to care about me, and you both knew about my father and my twin.”

Jay looked up, hurt.

“Yet neither one of you told me.”

Lucas winced.

“Kit, it didn’ matter then!” he said painfully. “Yer dad is a bastard. Nero tried hard to get you from yer Mum. He did. He tried to keep all _this_ from happening.”

Jay watched as the Sniper gestured to the base. He looked away.

“I know.” he answered. “I remember Nero coming to Grandma’s house when I was little.”

Lucas carefully put his hand against Jay’s face and turned it back to him. He shook his head and brushed Jay’s brown bangs out of his eyes.

“Jay, Cole came to the Badlands to kill your father. He woulda done it had Wally and I not wrestled him off. Cole had a lotta anger and rage. He needed that as a kind of closure. He only stayed in the Badlands because Jackie got to ramblin’ about you and Sophie and Camden.

“Cole stayed cause he heard _you_ were here. He wanted to learn more about the brothers he didn’ know he had. Obviously Cole wasn’t goin’ta get on with Camden. But, when he met _you_ , Jay, he fell in love with ya! Can’t blame the boy. You are pretty hard not to love.”

Jay’s face eased back again. His muscles relaxed as he looked at Lucas with wide, teary eyes. The side of his face throbbed and his chest and leg hurt. He winced as the Sniper ran his fingers over his bruise with a sigh.

"That's a nasty bruise a’ight." Lucas muttered gently. “This is why Cole didn’ tell ya, kit. Cole figured that if Jackie found out about you or you found out about Jackie, somethin’ awful would happen. Turns out the kid’s got more brains than he lets on.”

“You could have told me.”

Jay’s voice was flat. He looked at the Sniper uselessly.

“You are my teammate. You and I have been more than pleasant. Why couldn’t _you_ have told me?”

Lucas paused for a moment. He thought about the words before looking down at the floor. He sighed and turned back to Jay.

“Honestly?”

Jay nodded.

“Cause I’ve known Wally since the war. I have known Nero for a long time, too. Knowin’ Nero automatically got me ter know his older brother Jacques. Jackie’s been a bastard his whole life. But he’s ruthless and criminal when he wants to be.”

Lucas painfully swept his other hand across Jay’s un-bruised cheek and winced. His green eyes were narrow behind his lenses. The brim of his hat cast a dark shadow over his face. It made him look older than he was.

“I know what he can do. I’ve _seen_ what he can do, kit. Look what he’s done to _you_! Jesus, Jay! I don’ want him to hurt _either_ of you!”

Tears slid down Jay’s face as he stopped a sob in his throat. He slowly blinked and tried to control his breathing. He could feel his heart banging in his ribs as he looked up at the Sniper.

“You." 

Lucas looked at the Scout confused.

“What?”

“You’re the one Cole is seeing!”

 


	4. Cut

The Sniper stared at Jay, startled, as the younger man pulled out of his reach and turned away.

He had thought Cole had told Jay. He knew that Cole wanted Jay the same way _he_ wanted Jay. The Sniper had to talk the older Scout down out of being so forthright because of how sensitive the younger one was to the subject. It had been a night of fighting, make up sex and understanding.

To blow Jay’s secret out of the water instead of letting him come out on his own would be devastating to everyone.

But, he never thought that Cole wouldn’t tell Jay that the older Scout and the Sniper were seeing each other. There was nothing against that. To see Jay so upset confused him.

Jay’s eyes were full of tears and his hand was pressed against his lips to keep another sob from escaping. His heart felt like it was broken. He didn’t know why. Lucas and Cole had a close relationship from the beginning. They were both openly homosexual. Why shouldn’t they have each other?

The Scout closed his eyes and curled up as close as he could to the wall. He didn’t care if it hurt. Nothing hurt worse than hearing the Sniper was sleeping with someone else. It made all of the jealousy and hatred burn deeper. If he had been honest earlier, maybe it would have been _him_ in the Sniper’s bed.

“Kit, c’mon. Yer gonna hurt yourself worse.”

Jay pushed the Sniper’s hands away and pressed himself farther back against the wall. He cried out meekly when Lucas’ hand grabbed the arm that was making a retreat back to the Scout’s ribs. Jay trembled as the Sniper’s breath caught in his throat.

Several short, jagged wounds ran crisscross over Jay’s left arm. The scabs were a mottled brown against the bright, red rings that surrounded them. The Scout’s wraps did not fully cover the sight as the Sniper glared.

Jay tried to pull his arm back when Lucas looked around the crate. He started to shake harder when the Sniper pulled his kukri up with his free hand.

“Please.” he whispered frantically. “Please let go! Stop!”

Lucas ignored him and held the Scout’s arm still. He seethed while he set the wide part of the blade against Jay’s arm. He could feel the tremours running through the smaller body pressed against the wall. He held Jay’s arm tighter than he meant to as he slid the blade through the wraps on the Scout’s left hand.

Jay clenched his eyes shut and prepared for the blade to open his flesh wider. He felt sick to his stomach. His breath was catching in his lungs as the wraps fell away from his left hand and forearm. He heard Lucas hiss. He whimpered pitifully when the grip on his arm tightened to a painful level.

He cried out softly as Lucas pulled him away from the wall and grabbed the other arm. He shook his head and tried to pull the right arm free. He began sobbing as the Sniper threw him down on the mattress and held him still. Panic set in while the kukri slid through the wraps on the right hand. Jay shook his head when pale, unblemished skin was revealed on the right side.

He was right handed. He couldn’t cut himself deep enough with his left hand. He couldn’t carve the hatred or the pain hard enough to scar.

“Please! Stop!” Jay choked, his face becoming red from effort and lack of oxygen. “Please, don’t hurt me! I won’t say anything. Please, just let me go!”

Lucas had been staring at the angry, self-inflicted wounds on the left arm of the BLU Scout. He was so wrapped up in the thoughts of what he was going to do to the RED Spy he hardly heard Jay speak. When he had, he saw the terror and the absolute fear in the blue-green eyes staring back at him.

Jay sobbed when the Sniper quickly let go of his arm and moved away from him. His ribs were burning with pain as he gasped for air. His leg was causing pain up through his hip and lower back. But nothing hurt worse than the fear of being abused or raped by someone he trusted. Nothing terrified him more.

The kukri fell to the floor as Lucas came to his senses. He stared stupidly while Jay struggled to breathe. He could see red marks where he had squeezed too tightly around Jay’s arms. He brought a hand to his lips and shook his head.

“Jesus. . .what the hell was I doin’?”

Lucas frantically moved forward and reached out for Jay when the Scout violently threw up. He quickly moved Jay to his side so the obstruction to his breathing was removed. He winced as Jay coughed and vomited onto the floor a second time. He held the runner in his arms carefully and painfully trembled.

He was no better than this kid’s father.

“S’a’ight, kit.” he breathed shakily. “I’d never hurt you like that. _Never_. I shoulda never touched you like that. This isn’t about me. I shoulda known this woulda been too much on ya. I shoulda known a kind, loving heart like yours would need more.

“It deserves more. I shoulda kept my mouth shut about Cole.”

Jay hung over the Sniper’s arm and cried. Spit and vomit slid down his chin as he shook. Sweat matted his hair to his forehead and the nape of his neck. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast. He knew he’d have to see his father tonight. Never knowing what the RED Spy might do, he’d gotten used to not eating so he wouldn’t throw up in front of him.

“Jay, can you hear me?”

Air wheezed in between parted lips. Jay’s back slowly rose up and down as the Scout stared at the floor. He slowly closed his eyes and nodded.

Lucas sighed with relief and put a hand on the Scout’s back.

“I’m sorry, kit.” he whispered. “I never wanted to scare you like that. I. . .I shoulda controlled my anger better. It isn’t you. . .it’s what that fucking _bastard_ does to you. . .he drove you to this! He _made_ you do this.

“He made you feel like you couldn’t tell me or Cole. He used us against you and made you feel like you were cornered. He made you so scared you couldn’t get help.

“You don’ have’ta fight this alone, Jay. Cole doesn’t blame you. Cole loves you so damn much he’d probably have a fit if he saw you like this. Then, after he got done wailing on Jacques, he’d turn and he’d wail on me for letting it happen in the first place.

“Fuck, kit. . .I’d deserve it. I shoulda stopped this when I knew it was comin’. I shoulda stepped in the minute you joined the Roster.”

Jay felt a strange inclination to turn and look at the Sniper. He painfully lifted his head and looked up at Lucas. His eyes were narrow.

“What are you talking about?” he rasped.

“I knew you were different.” Lucas said softly. “Not that you were smaller, smarter and faster than the other Scouts out here. . .but that you were here to hide from what you really wanna be, mate. You had me fooled for about a year until I realised that you’d come to the middle of nowhere to be _nobody_. You wanted to be like everyone else around you.

“If you blended in, no one would notice.”

Jay felt his lower lip quivering.

“Notice what?”

“That you were gay.”

Lucas’ voice was calm now. It spoke the words without venom or hatred. He was quiet and had every letter stitched with softness. It was a passive attempt to soothe the Scout’s nerves and get him to relax.

Jay’s face scrunched up into a terrible grimace as fresh tears slid down his cheeks. He trembled and shook his head.

“You knew!?”

Lucas sighed and eased Jay upright. The Scout was limp in his embrace and he found it easier to negotiate the man’s limbs. He carefully held on while leaning down and picking up a clean rag from a bag by the cot. He adjusted Jay in his arms as he gently pulled the runner’s injured leg out from under him.

Jay quietly sobbed as the Sniper softly pressed the rag against his lips. He allowed his teammate to hold him close to keep him steady. In a way, he was grateful Lucas was keeping him still. If he had been able, he would have jumped off the roof of the base by now.

Life shouldn’t have to be cruel because of what sex you love or where you were born or anything like that. He shouldn’t have to feel like death was a way out. He shouldn’t have to suffer.

“Yeah, I knew.” Lucas said finally. “Knew when I caught ya starin’ at me in the shower one night when you first started.”

The Scout looked mortified. He stared up at the Sniper with a blush running clear down his throat. He painfully trembled.

“You _saw me_?”

The Sniper was silent while he carefully cleaned Jay’s face. He pulled another rag from the bag and looked around for his canteen. When he saw it closer to the foot of the cot, he looked at Jay.

“I am goin’ta get you some water, kit.” he breathed. “Can you sit up on your own?”

Jay paused before nodding slowly.

There was no point trying to move or make a run for it. The Sniper would only follow and drag him back here. He had no desire to upset Lucas Riley.

He waited patiently after the Sniper had set him upright. He didn’t move while Lucas dug around in another crate. His mind wandered as his eye started to ache.

Had he been that obvious this whole time? Were there others that knew? Maybe it was something that they could sense in each other.

“Yer Dad don’t know, kit. The team don’t know, the Administrator don’t know and no one else side’s Cole, Nero and myself know.”

Jay jumped when a cool, wet rag was placed against the bruises on the side of his face. He whimpered and leaned into the hand the Sniper had against his cheek. He relished it for a moment before looking up at Lucas.

“Nero knows?”

Lucas nodded.

“He said he gathered by your grandmother’s description and the last time he and Mary Elizabeth talked about you.”

“My _Grandmother knew_?”

Jay looked humiliated.

“She didn’t seem to mind as much as you’d think.” Lucas said thoughtfully, pressing the cloth against the corner of Jay’s eye. “She said that while she didn’t find it satisfactory herself, she figured if you found someone to care and love you just the way you were then what business of it was hers to tell you it wasn’t right?”

The Scout was visibly surprised by this information. He winced again when the Sniper’s fingers hit a tender spot in his face.

“Fuckin’ Spy.” Lucas said hatefully. “He’s goin’ta wish I _had_ my Sydney Sleeper tomorrow when I get through with him.”

He gently moved the cloth away and frowned at the bruise. He set the cloth on his leg and reached for the tin cup he’d dug out of his crate. He poured some water into it from the canteen.

“Here, kit. Try and drink somethin’. You didn’ show up for Mess. I was worried bout you.”

Jay slowly reached for the cup and held it in his hand for a moment before bringing it to his lips. He had a sip and let the coolness wash over him. He took a bit more before pulling the cup away.

“I never eat when I have to see him.” he said softly. “After the first time I threw up on him, I had to do something to keep it from happening again.”

“Is that the night he sent you home with a gunshot wound?”

Jay looked up at Lucas and nodded.

Lucas glared.

“Jay, this can’t go on.” he said firmly. “I won’t _let_ it go on.”

Jay shook his head.

“Luke, please!” he begged. “He will kill me.”

“Not if I kill him first.”

Jay trembled and closed his eyes. He slowly finished the water and handed the cup back to the Sniper. He looked exhausted.

“No one ever listens to me.” he whispered. “Not Cole, not Nero and not you. You all think you know what’s best for me, but none of you have ever asked what _I_ want. None of you have thought about how all of this makes me _feel_.”

The Scout shook his head and put his hands on the cot.

“I suppose I should have said something despite my dad’s warning.” he mused. “Even if he killed me, it’d be better than having to hide who I am. It’d be better than having to be afraid of being beaten or raped because I love guys instead of girls.

“Don’t worry, Lucas. . .I’ll be okay now. I know you didn’t mean to scare me when you grabbed my arm. I’m sorry you had to see that. I should have wrapped my arm better. It’s my own fault.”

Jay winced when Lucas prevented him from standing. He felt the fear creep back into his face as he flushed. He met the Sniper’s gaze and sighed.

“Please let me go.”

Lucas glared.

“You feel you _deserve_ to be abused because of who your father is? You _deserve_ to be assaulted because you’re a fag like half our team? You feel that you _deserve_ to have to suffer in silence and hurt yourself because you are in so much pain you don’t see a way out!?”

Jay smiled faintly.

“Yeah, I do.”

 


	5. Because You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be challenging my readers to guess what my Chapter Titles are referencing. In over HALF my works the titles usually have something to do with a song title or lyrics. 
> 
> Give you one good guess at what "Walk the Line" is referencing. ;)

The Sniper looked stunned as Jay gently pushed his hands off and rose to his feet. The Scout swayed as he gingerly put weight on his injured leg. It took several moments for Lucas to realise that Jay was trying to open the hatch.

“Where you think yer goin’, kit?”

“Back to my room.” Jay sighed. “We have Morning battle tomorrow and I am exhausted.”

Lucas frowned and put his foot on the latch. He stared at Jay with firm determination.

“You’ll fall down that ladder and break yer neck.” the Australian said honestly. “That leg can barely support _half_ your weight and you hardly weigh anythin’ as it is. You ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

“I told you what you wanted to know.” Jay said painfully. “You already knew it. I don’t know why you brought me up here! You already knew why I was terrified. You knew I was hiding being a homosexual. You knew that I loved Cole and. . .”

Jay stopped and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before shaking his head.

“. . .you know everything.” he finished. “Let me pass.”

The Sniper did not relent. He held the Scout’s eyes with his own.

“I had all the pieces.” Lucas said softly. “Sure, I knew you was Jackie’s youngest. I even knew about Nero trying to adopt you. I knew about Cole. And yeah, he and I are fuckin’ one another if that’s what you meant earlier.”

He noted the faint wince that passed through the runner’s eyes when he said this.

“What I _didn’t_ have was the truth outta _you_.”

Jay looked at him reproachfully.

“You have it.” he answered.

Lucas shook his head.

“No, kit. I don’t.” he whispered. “You never let me finish earlier when you asked me if I had seen ya when we were in the shower.”

Jay tensed as the Sniper knelt down beside him and ran his hands over his face. He didn’t want it to feel as wonderful as it did. He didn’t want to lean in like he was.

He didn’t want to get attached to something that belonged to someone else.

Lucas’ fingers brushed over Jay’s lips. He relished the feel of the young man’s breath against his fingertips. He trembled slightly.

“I knew you were there.” the Sniper breathed. “I’d seen ya outta the corner of my eye. It was a bit harder ter see ya with the steam, but I knew you’d walked in on accident. I thought you’d turn around and go back out but you didn’t.”

He paused. He remembered that night vividly. He remembered how hot the water had been and how good it felt.

The Sniper was known to wait until the others had showered first. He preferred to go last. It wasn’t that he minded showering with blokes, it’s just he enjoyed the quiet.

When he’d heard someone come into the locker room he was prepared to share the fortune of hot water with them. He’d heard Jay’s breath catch when the Scout stopped shy of the last row of lockers outside the showers. Lucas had known the boy had seen him and moved out of direct sight, but even with the obstruction he could still tell Jay was there.

It’d been a long time since he’d had the thrill of being looked at the way Jay looked at him. The beautiful, red blush that permeated that pale skin was intoxicating. The thin, parted lips and the needy, blue-green eyes that stared at him that night lit a fire under the Sniper. He’d have been lying if he’d said he hadn’t milked it a little.

Lucas found himself pulling the Scout closer as he ran his hands alongside Jay’s head. His fingers threaded through the damp locks as he shivered.

“Ya stood there, hidin’ behind the lockers. You watched that whole time. I bet if you’da felt safe nobody’d seen ya, you’da pulled yourself out and had a wank like I did.”

Jay whimpered against the thumb pressed against his lips. He felt oddly out of place as the Sniper practically pulled him onto his lap. Lucas held him closer.

“Tell me, kit,” Lucas breathed against Jay’s ear, “did’ja like what you saw?”

“Yes.”

The word was out of Jay’s mouth before he could think about it. He opened his eyes in a terrifying moment of panic. He stared as the Sniper whispered to him and held him still.

“Shh, kit.” Lucas soothed. “Ain’t nobody to find you up here. Nobody knows I sleep here ‘cept August and Nero. Yer safe with me, Jay. You hear me? Nobody’s gonna hurt you while Cole or I are around.”

This startled Jay out of the intense feelings that were stirring inside of him. The sickening stone that had lodged itself in his stomach turned over again.

That’s right. The Sniper and his half-brother were lovers.

Lucas, sensing Jay’s reaction, shook his head and kept his arms around the runner. He ran his thumb over the Scout’s lips and enjoyed the torturous look in those sea glass eyes.

He could say what he wanted later, but in this moment Jay was his.

“It isn’t what’cha think, kit.” Lucas said aloud. “Cole and I love each other, sure, but only because we can’t have the one we want.”

Jay stared painfully and shook his head.

“You. . .don’t. . .”

He paused and collected his thoughts before trying again.

“You can’t have. . .the lover you want?”

Lucas nodded.

“Why?” Jay whispered. “You. . .are so strong and menacing. . .you have a wonderful personality aside from that. You are kind and intelligent. You have so many books.”

Lucas smiled.

“Like ‘em?”

Jay nodded, smiling weakly.

“Better than the shit they send here.” he answered.

The Sniper waited a moment before shaking his head.

“Cole and I love the same person.” he breathed. “We both fell in love with him for the same reasons. We both love his kind heart and his fragile soul. We wanna love him so much we drown him in it.”

“That sounds beautiful.” Jay whispered back. “Why wouldn’t. . .the one you love. . .want that?”

“We think he does.” Lucas answered carefully. “But he is ashamed of what he is. He’s frightened. . .been livin’ a life that ain’t his own.”

The Sniper looked up at the Scout as realisation started to dawn on Jay’s face.

“But we love him so damn much neither one of us has the balls to put our hands on him until he’s ready to come out with it. Cole prolly did at one point, but I think I talked him outta it for fear he’d take it too far and hurt the poor bloke.”

Tears spilled over Jay’s cheeks and over the Sniper’s hands as he leaned into Lucas’ hands.

“You both love him?”

“Yeah.” Lucas said with a small smile. “Thought we’d come to blows over it for a while, but we decided if he ever came round to the idea that we wouldn’t be opposed to sharin’. Safety in numbers you know? If Cole and I were around, there’d be nobody that’d hurt him. They wouldn’t _dare_.

“That’s how Cole and I ended up in bed together in the first place.”

Jay shook his head to convey he didn’t understand.

Lucas grinned.

“We were fightin’ on who got the honour to proposition him first.”

Jay moaned softly when the Sniper leaned forward and brushed his lips against his ear lobe. He trembled as his body started to ache from a different need. His hand instinctively went toward his groin but the Australian’s hand stopped him. He breathed heavily as Lucas spoke.

“I won. Told him I’d seen ya first.”

 


	6. Faster Than Any Drumbeat

Jay’s cry was lost between them as Lucas pressed his lips against the Scout’s. The Sniper’s fingers gently rubbed circles over the hardening organ between Jay’s legs. Lucas’ heartbeat was thundering in his chest. He had to make a conscious effort to stay calm and gentle as his tongue slid over Jay’s lower lip.

His restraint was sorely tested when Jay relaxed in his hands and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

When they parted, Jay looked up at him with hazy eyes and a blush prominent across his cheeks. He trembled when Lucas pressed against his groin. He could feel the Sniper against him.

“That’s. . .why Cole. . .never took anything further.” he breathed. “That’s why he’s been distant. I’ve been. . .so selfish. It must have been so painful.”

Lucas shook his head and put his hand against Jay’s uninjured cheek.

“Cole can handle himself.” he said firmly. “And when he can’t, _I_ can handle him. He came to me to vent some sexual frustration. When you continued to hide your sexuality from us, I vented a little, too. It wasn’t because we were upset or hated you, Jay. It was because we loved you so damn much. We didn’t want to hurt you or scare you into consenting.

“We wanted you to make love to us because you _wanted_ to do it.”

Jay smiled against the Sniper’s fingers.

“I do.”

“Do?”

Lucas moaned and bowed his head as Jay reached forward and pressed against the erection in the Sniper’s trousers. The Australian looked almost insulted as Jay grinned back at him. The blue-green eyes were almost cat-like.

“It was hard to resist Cole’s advances.” Jay breathed. “He is persuasive in his own way. He was never cruel and never did anything I didn’t want. When that fucking Spy showed up, I thought he might have known what I was. When Cole got hurt down at Rush, I thought he took his rage out on him.

“I didn’t want our father’s hatred of _me_ to get either of you killed.”

“Either of us?”

The Sniper clutched Jay’s shoulders as the Scout undid the front of his slacks. His erection jutted forward into Jay’s waiting palms. He cursed softly as the runner’s soft fingers began tugging and pulling. He was too good to be new at this.

“I did think of you later.” Jay hissed. “I thought about your body under the water. I thought about how you stroked yourself. I heard all of your lewd moans and whispers. I remember how forcefully you came.”

Lucas looked at Jay, shocked, as the Scout pulled sharply on his cock.

Jay smiled.

“I couldn’t find anything remotely big enough around here to simulate something as big as _you_ inside of me. But just thinking of it made me cum harder than I ever have before.”

Lucas growled and leaned forward. He captured the Scout’s lips in his own and passionately kissed him. Jay appeared innocent and weak, but he had a fierce fire that could burn you if you weren’t careful. The Sniper supposed that between him and Cole, they’d figured that out early and respected the kind of ferocity Jay could produce.

Jay moaned and allowed Lucas to part from him. He closed his eyes and used his other hand to push the Sniper’s hat from his head. He ignored the aching in his ribs and leg as he dragged his fingers through Lucas’ hair.

He’d wanted to be in this position for almost five years. He’d wanted to have the cock he’d seen in the showers shoved deep inside of him longer still. It was true that he often found ways to simulate the experience; but nothing ever satisfied him.

No matter how hard he came or how spent he was, it was never enough.

“So fuckin’ perfect.”

Lucas’ breath was hot against Jay’s neck as he pressed his lips against the Scout’s throat. His muscles trembled when Jay arched into him. He kept his hands at the small of the younger man’s back so that Jay’s hips met with his.

Jay whispered gently while Lucas’ hands trailed under his shirt. The fingers left a waking burn as they roamed over his abdominal muscles and pulled at his nipples. The Scout moaned and bent forward over the Sniper’s shoulder.

“That feels good.” he breathed. “I want more. . .”

Lucas stopped and carefully leaned back. He stared at Jay seriously.

“Are you sure, kit?” he whispered. “Is it what you want?”

Jay watched thoughtfully before putting his hands against the Sniper’s shoulders.

Lucas was about to protest when Jay rose to his feet but the Scout put his fingers against the Australian’s lips this time. The Sniper watched as the Scout carefully grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up.

He had to suppress a lewd moan as Jay removed his shirt and let hit fall to the floor. He could see the youth’s erection pushing against his uniform. The Scout turned his back to him.

It was hard to miss the ornate tattoo of angel’s wings on Jay’s shoulder blades. Though they were black outline only, the detail on the feathers was perfect. If the Sniper hadn’t been under the needle himself he’d swear they were fake.

He glared as he noticed the collection of scars embedded in Jay’s flesh.

Jacques was going to be lucky if he lived at all tomorrow.

“Jay. . .”

Lucas stopped when Jay unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants off of his hips. His mouth felt dry and his body started to ache as the Scout kicked the garments to the floor. He took in the narrow hips and the long, toned legs. They were thin, but they were fit. Bruises covered the left shin and the Scout’s knee was swollen.

The Scout paused before turning to face the Sniper.

Lucas got up on his knees and sat there as Jay stared at him. There were bruises along Jay’s collar bone and the left side of his ribs. His flesh was angry beneath his sternum and there were several, older stab wound scars along his side.

The Sniper stared, hungry, as Jay’s arms hung relaxed at his sides. Jay had broad, slender shoulders and a thin waist. His limbs were long and spindly but they were powerful. Lucas found the most erotic part about his Scout to be his neck.

Jay had an elegant, slender neck that arched gracefully. His spine was perfectly straight. He could move and bend better than Nero during a vent shaft mission. Lucas supposed that was the combination of genes. Nero had a long running bill of bad health. Jay tended to follow that same pattern. The thin stature and the elegant features came at a steep price.

“. . .all the more reason I have to protect you. . .”

Lucas closed his eyes and moaned as Jay smiled and moved forward. He hadn’t realised he was speaking aloud. It was true, though. He needed to protect Jay. He couldn’t shield him from everything all of the time, but he could work with the Scout to help him build confidence that when it mattered he or Cole would be there.

Jay threaded his fingers through the Sniper’s hair and looked down at him silently. He slowly pushed his hips forward so that his cock was touching Lucas’ face. He trembled when the Australian moaned and brought his hands up to the Scout’s hips. He could feel Lucas’ breath against his flesh.

“Protect who, Luke?”

“You, kit.” Lucas murmured. “Gotta protect you.”

Jay smiled again.

“You want me?”

“Yeah.”

“Cole wants me?”

“Prolly more than me.”

“You won’t use me?”

Jay’s voice was barely a whisper. There was a twinge of fear as Jay’s normal façade returned. The Scout’s fingers tightened in the Sniper’s hair.

Lucas looked up at him with green eyes narrow and fierce. His face denoted stark seriousness.

“Never.” he hissed. “Cole would break the face of any bloke who tried and if I didn’ do it five years ago, why would I do it now?”

Jay’s eyes narrowed as several tears slid down his cheeks. He smiled again and ran one of his hands across the Sniper’s face. He relished the soft sighs and moans.

“I want both of you, too.” he whispered. “But I wanted _you_ first. I won’t be happy until you’ve put your cock inside of me and fucked me stupid.”

Lucas moaned.

“Please, kit.” he breathed. “Please let me. . .”

“Let you what?”

“Fuck you.”

“In a second. . .” Jay breathed.

He gently pushed his hips forward so that the tip of his cock pressed against Lucas’ lips. He shivered when the Sniper planted gentle kisses on the head. He kept his fingers firmly entwined in Lucas’ hair.

“Open your mouth.” he ordered. “I want you to suck me.”

 


	7. Strawberry Wine

The Sniper’s fingers tightened around Jay’s hips. His eyes rolled back as he moved his head forward and took the Scout in between his lips. He moaned softly as Jay made short, breathless whispers above him. Lucas’ tongue moved over every crevice and vein.

Jay was sinfully beautiful. His body was so responsive and his bedside demeanor drove the Sniper crazy. What made Jay Jallette perfect was the very reason he hid it from the rest of the world. To have it for himself made Lucas’ head spin.

“Yeah. . .that’s good.” Jay crooned as he pulled on Lucas’ hair. “Your mouth feels good, Luke.”

Lucas moaned again and pulled the Scout closer. He felt slender digits clutch his hair tighter. He wanted every sound, touch and smell to permeate his entire being. He was a hunter. He thrived on the pursuit. He’d been pursuing for over five years. He was entirely comfortable with being patient if the prey was worth it.

Jay had been worth it.

“Mmm. . .you’re good with your mouth, Luke. But tell me. . .”

The Sniper let Jay pull away and released the organ in his mouth. Saliva dribbled down his chin as the Scout gently pressed against Lucas’ erection with his foot. He moaned and shuddered.

“. . .how good are you with _this_?”

Lucas forced himself to look up at Jay. He grinned almost carnally. His green eyes narrowed and lit up like earthlight.

“I’m deadly with it, mate.” he rasped. “I could wreck a bloke if I wanted to. . .”

Jay smiled faintly and brought his hands alongside Lucas’ face. He held the Sniper still and leaned forward. He brushed his lips along Lucas’.

“Not just any bloke.” he breathed. “I want you to wreck _me_.”

Lucas growled and wrapped his arms around Jay’s waist. He forced his lips on the Scout’s and parted the younger man’s with his tongue. He lifted the runner and himself in one, fluid motion.

Jay breathed heavily and ignored the throbbing in his ribs. He entangled his fingers in the Sniper’s hair when the Australian had heaved him to the cot. He moaned and arched up into Lucas’ body when teeth nipped his neck and shoulder.

This is what he wanted.

This is what he _needed_.

“You keep runnin’ yer mouth like that, kit, and you’ll end up in trouble.”

Jay’s eyes stared up at Lucas bemused. He smiled.

“Better fill it with something so I can’t speak then.” he said softly.

The Sniper could not think of a time where he hated his clothes more. He hated clothes in general. They usually got in the way. But, ever since the Outback trip where he showed up in that Research camp and caused a panic, he’d agreed to wear them.

In his defence, he’d been mauled by a wild dingo that sneaked up behind him. His clothes were torn, they were only getting caught on everything and he was going to be without food or water regardless since it was a survival hunt. It wasn’t _his_ fault the science junkies couldn’t handle seeing a grown man naked.

Jay’s breath got stuck in his throat when the Sniper’s clothes fell to the floor. He moaned and dragged his hands down the front of his body. It was habit. Just thinking of the Australian naked made him want to masturbate.

“I’ll make you eat those words.”

The Scout did not resist the Sniper when he hauled the runner upright. Jay brought his hands down to keep himself steady as Lucas forced his head forward. His muscles were pulsing. He felt like he was gearing up for a run when he felt the hot, swollen flesh against his lips. His heartbeat was racing as the deep earthly smell that followed the Sniper around everywhere filled his nostrils. It was intoxicating.

Lucas moaned when he pushed himself inside of Jay’s mouth. It had never felt so good to feel lips, teeth and tongue. Though slightly inexperienced, the Scout gave a good show. It was maddening to control the urge to cum in his throat and watch him greedily take his cock in between those lips. Watching Jay’s hand pulling on his erection was making the task exceedingly difficult.

“Yer just as sinful with your mouth full of my cock, kit.” the Australian breathed. “It should be a crime to be so goddamn beautiful.”

He moaned when Jay sucked particularly hard and a slender hand caressed his testicles. He gazed down at the runner when fingers pressed against his entrance. He winced and ran his hand through Jay’s hair. He encouraged the younger man to go a little faster.

It felt amazing.

The Scout trembled and pulled on his erection harder. It felt indescribable. His mind was focused on everything about the Sniper. His senses were sharper as he worked his tongue around the head of Lucas’ cock. He moaned and pushed his fingers against Lucas’ backside.

_For doing it with Cole as often as he says he feels really tight._

Jay gasped for breath as Lucas gently grabbed the sides of his head and eased him back. He stared up at the Sniper. His eyes were hazy and his lips were parted slightly. The blush in his cheeks stretched down into his jaw and neck. He waited patiently.

“You know a lot about pleasin’ a man for never bein’ with one.” Lucas said softly. “You sure you ain’t lyin’?”

Jay smiled.

“I had a boyfriend once, but we never did more than kiss and hold hands.” he answered. “It was back before I knew what I was, was considered wrong.”

Lucas shook his head.

“It ain’t wrong if you love them.” he murmured. “Where’s it written that says I can’t make love to ya?”

“Most would say that it is in Leviticus.” Jay said with a smirk. “ _A man shall not lay with another man._ ”

“Old Testament is called _Old_ Testament for a reason.” Lucas replied. “If we were still usin’ the Bible as our sole means of education, we’d still be in the Dark Ages. Progress wouldn’ta happened. The way I see it, all that Bible is, is a collection of fuckin’ dribble by a bunch of men who wanted to be in charge. It is a collection of stories whether they be myth or factual.

“It was an attempt to give people hope and faith. Maybe Jesus was the Son o’ God and maybe He died for my Sins, but I didn’ ask him to and I didn’ ask to be gay. . .but here I am and here you are. I’m not going to let an outdated, old fashioned, pain in my ass tomb of folklore tell me what to do, kit.”

Jay smiled sweetly and brought his hands up around Lucas’ erection. He relished the soft moans from the Sniper’s lips as he applied pressure.

“You failed Catechism classes, didn’t you?”

Lucas frowned.

“I passed with flyin’ colours, thank you. For my First Holy Communion I re-enacted the sacrifice of Abraham’s only son. My father said he couldn’t go to church for two weeks without being told it was destined to be a bad omen.”

The Sniper looked off to the side.

“Maybe they were right.”

Jay shook his head and pulled Lucas’ attention back to the front.

“Forget I mentioned it.” he said softly. “Don’t stop. I don’t want you to stop, Luke.”

Lucas smiled a little.

“Who said anythin’ about stoppin’, mate? I just didn’t want you to get ahead of me.”

Jay closed his eyes and put his hands against the Sniper’s face as the Australian leaned down and passionately kissed him. He moaned and arched his hips as Lucas’ fingers worked his cock. He parted when the Sniper grinned at him.

“I’m a poor loser.”

Jay cried out softly when Lucas upturned him and pushed him to the mattress. He put his hand against his lips to keep the sound inside. His ribs were aching painfully but he didn’t care. To feel the Sniper’s hands on the insides of his thighs took his mind and made it blank. All he could focus on was Lucas’ fingers and how he pulled him apart. His legs ached dully the wider they spread.

He loved it.

“Fuck, kit.” Lucas breathed staring at Jay’s opening. “Yer perfect right down to your goddamn asshole.”

Jay’s fingers slipped when the Sniper slid his tongue over his entrance. In one hand, he clutched the blanket on the cot for dear life. His other fell from his lips as he moaned.

Lucas grinned.

“You gotta sweet voice, Jay.” he murmured. “Lemme hear it.”

The cry resounded off the walls when the Sniper spread him open and let his tongue slide into the Scout. He enjoyed every fevered pitch and sound. He could feel every twitch in the runner’s legs and arms. His heart was racing and the blood was pumping in his veins. It was carnal and real. It was muscle and bone.

Jay was meticulously clean. Lucas had learned that early on. While Cole could care less if he slept in a pig pen or a five star hotel, Jay was a bit pickier. Even when he was dirty after a battle, the smell of soap and detergent followed him everywhere. Broken, bruised and beaten, the runner still smelled, tasted and felt as if he’d just gotten out of the shower.

Lucas slowly lifted his head back and planted several, sloppy kisses on Jay’s inner thigh. He let the runner catch his breath a moment while he stared. He enjoyed looking as much as he enjoyed touching.

“Take your glasses off.”

Jay whispered breathlessly. He let his fingers reach up for the amber lenses that covered Lucas’ eyes. He needed the Sniper to look him in the eye. He wanted to _see_ him.

The Sniper did not refuse. He slowly removed the frames from his face and set them on the crate next to the bed. He turned back to Jay as his brown hair fell in his eyes. He watched as the Scout smiled sweetly.

“Your eyes are like looking at Ireland.” Jay said softly. “They are so beautiful and green. Why cover them all of the time? You don’t need them to see, do you?”

Lucas shook his head.

“No.” he answered honestly. “But my eyes are a tell. They can give me away if I’m not careful. Rather than risk it I keep the lenses on.”

The Sniper was silent as Jay’s fingers grazed his cheekbone. He let his eyes narrow warmly when Jay grinned.

“Don’t ever wear them in bed.” the Scout warned. “I _want_ to see the vulnerable parts of you.”

Lucas grabbed Jay’s hand in his own and planted a gentle kiss on the runner’s palm.

“I want _all_ of you.”

Jay whispered incoherently as Lucas pushed him into the mattress and pressed their lips together. He arched into the larger man’s body expectantly. He gasped for breath and trembled when the Sniper leaned back and spread his legs. He watched, blush deep across his face.

“It’s okay.” he breathed. “You don’t have to do anything special with me.”

Lucas looked at him with a wild grin.

“That so?”

Jay nodded, smile equally devious.

“You think the story about finding something comparable was a lie?”

“I don’t think you could lie, kit.”

“I’ve been living one for nine years.” Jay mused. “I’m just terribly bad at it.”

“Good. It’s a bad habit anyway.”

Jay clutched the blanket in between his fingers and arched his back. He watched Lucas intently as the Sniper put his cock against his entrance. Blood was rushing against his ears. He could hear his heartbeat banging beneath his ribs.

“Please, Luke. Don’t tease me.”

Lucas eased forward and smiled.

“Just enjoyin’ the view, Jay.”

Jay clenched his teeth and arched his neck. He trembled as the Sniper entered him. He was more than ready for this moment. He may not have been fully prepared for Lucas’ size, but he had done his best with what he had.

He was pretty sure that Vladimir was still horribly scarred from walking in on him masturbating in the shower one night. The Russian was still polite and they were great friends. In a way, he figured Vlad was relieved he and the Doc weren’t the only ones.

The Sniper hissed inaudible words before clutching the Scout’s ass and thrusting all the way inside of him. He had to admit, he had doubted Jay’s truthfulness. But the way the muscles relaxed and tensed around him let him know that _he_ had been the one that had been mistaken.

“More, Luke. Please. More.”

Jay’s voice was soft and needy. Lucas could get lost in it if he had less fortitude. The Sniper grabbed the slender hips while thrusting his in faster. He growled and watched Jay’s body arch from the cot.

“Fuck, kit,” he breathed raggedly, “you’re so fuckin’ tight.”

Jay’s arms eased away from his sides and toward the sides of his head. He closed his eyes and let small, appreciative whispers fall from between his lips. The bruises and the wounds were stark in the torchlight.

“You feel good, Luke.” he said softly. “It’s what I’ve wanted. I love feeling you inside. I want you to fuck me harder. Please. Harder.”

Lucas trembled. Willpower was strong, but the need to release was getting to be stronger. He slid a hand carefully along Jay’s chest and pulled his chin forward. He passionately kissed Jay’s lips while increasing his pace. He enjoyed the cry that erupted from the Scout’s lips when the kiss was broken.

“I’ll fuckin’ _wreck_ you, kit.”

Jay slid his fingers through Lucas’ hair and hungrily arched into the Sniper’s thrust. He hissed dirty words into the Australian’s ear as thick, soft hands grabbed his cock and began pulling fervently on the sensitive skin.

“Yeah. Right there, Luke. Please. Please cum inside. I want to feel it.”

Lucas moaned.

“Fuck. . .”

It should really be illegal for any man to have a silver tongue as Jay had. It should be a sin for someone to have a power so great that their voice could bring you to orgasm. There would have to be greater tolerance to the Scout’s wonderful gift.

“Jay, I’m goin’ta cum. . .”

“Me too, Luke. Me too!”

 


	8. I'll Spread My Wings

Moans echoed off of the concrete and up over the roof of the BLU Base. Crickets quietly sang in the canal below as the moonlight filtered through the sparse bits of clouds in the sky. Breathing, sharp and ragged, followed the echo’s fade.

Lucas let his body hang over Jay’s. He was sure to lock his elbow down to the side to keep his weight off of the Scout’s injured ribs. Sweat slid down his temple as he let his eyes roll back. He could still feel Jay twitching as his fingers slid away from the Scout’s softening skin. The runner’s release was still warm and wet in his hand.

He winced and tried to pull out.

“No.” Jay gasped, grabbing the Sniper’s hair. “Don’t move yet.”

The Sniper smiled faintly.

“After glow.”

Jay nodded silently.

This was the release he had been waiting for his whole time in the Badlands. He had been aching for this moment. To have the Sniper’s cock inside was what he needed and wanted.

The Scout enjoyed the wet release leaking between his thighs. He whispered incoherently as he felt the last, few tremours work their way out of Lucas’ body. After taking a few, steady breaths, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his teammate.

He smiled.

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, kit.” Lucas answered. “I’ve been wantin’ it just as bad as you.”

“Thank you for waiting for me, then.” Jay amended.

Lucas kissed him gently before carefully easing back. Another moan echoed between them as they parted.

Jay hissed softly and dragged his fingers down over his chest.

“You a’ight?” Lucas asked, concerned.

Jay nodded quickly.

“I said I could only get _close_ to your size.”

The Scout looked at him with a smile.

“The real thing is better.”

“It always is.”

The two of them were quiet for a moment before the Sniper grabbed the damp cloth from before. He carefully cleaned the mess from Jay’s front and backside before tending to himself. He’d never been more spent in his life.

Jay gingerly rolled over and got to his feet. He caught his balance and helped Lucas straighten out the cot. He waited patiently when Lucas put a hand on his shoulder and pulled a sleeping bag from the crate closest to the bed.

“Don’ worry bout that blanket.” the Sniper sighed. “I got a million more where that came from.”

“Do you make them?”

Jay blushed and let Lucas ease him back to the cot.

“No. Not me.” Lucas said honestly. “Me Mum and sisters.”

“You have other siblings?”

Lucas smiled. Jay was delightfully cute.

“Four younger sisters.” he answered. “They all still live in Australia. They sew, cook and bake up a storm.”

“I can cook, too.” Jay said softly. “I love it.”

“Really? Why didn’ you ever mention it?” Lucas asked unzipping the bag and opening it over the cot and the Scout’s legs. “I’d kill for a decent meal I didn’ have to slave over to get.”

“It doesn’t seem like a “manly” thing to do does it?” Jay asked.

“Anybody that’d say a man who could cook was fruity has obviously never had a decent meal.” Lucas answered irritably. “I cook just fine and nobody assumes I’m gay just by lookin’ at me. You gotta have more confidence in yourself, kit. Don’t always assume that people are labeling you when they look at you.

“Even if they are, remember that “homosexual” is not gonna be the first one they choose. You work in the most dangerous part of New Mexico since Roswell. The first thing they are going to think is that you are crazy. No, I take that back. The first thing they would say is that you are too young. Then they’d say that you were crazy.”

Jay smiled as Lucas sat down beside him and brought the torch up to the crate beside them.

“You are poetic when you want to be.”

The Scout put his arms around the Sniper’s waist and pressed his face into Lucas’ back.

“I am sorry that I am so weak. I know it must be tiring.”

Lucas sighed and looked down at the Scout. He gently eased Jay’s face up so that he could look Jay in the eyes. He shook his head.

“There ya go bein’ so self-defeating.” he said softly. “You ain’t weak. You work your ass off, kit. You are just scared. If I had grown up in fear, I would be too. Ain’t no shame in that.”

Jay looked at Lucas carefully.

“You. . .I mean, your mother and father. . .”

“My Dad died while I was fightin’ in the War.” Lucas said with a soft smile. “It was just me, my Mum and my sisters. I came home with the bloke I fell in love with in Germany. She was so happy to see me alive and in one piece, she didn’t care that I’d brought a man home rather than a woman. All that mattered was that I was home.

“I reckon it will be the same when I bring you and Cole home.”

Jay looked up, startled.

“In Australia?”

Lucas smiled curiously.

“That’s where I call home, yes.” he answered. “Do you not want to go?”

Jay shook his head quickly.

“No! It’s not that, it’s just. . .I’ve never left the country before. I. . .didn’t think we were _allowed_ to leave.”

Lucas reached around on the floor and retrieved his cigarettes and lighter from his vest. He took one out and lit it. He shook his head.

“Helen purposefully keeps us as much in the dark as she can, love.” he answered. “We don’ know anythin’ she could kill us fer. The Spies, maybe, but the good ones wouldn’t try to sell her out or wouldn’t give up their information. Either way, Helen MacManus won’t do nothin’ to me or anyone associated with me.”

“She won’t?”

“Nope.”

“Why?”

Lucas paused again before taking a drag off of his cigarette and exhaling.

“I brought her the Australium she was lookin’ fer so bad.” he said softly. “My family is the one that discovered the first fragments. When scientists couldn’t classify it, they began excavating. I brokered the deal between Australia and Mann Co.”

Jay was silent for a moment before holding Lucas closer.

“You can tell me all about yourself.” he said gently. “You’ve always been so kind to me.”

“It’s because it is what you deserve, kit.” Lucas replied. “I ain’t nice to people I don’ wanna have anythin’ to do with.”

Jay smiled.

“I am glad that I met you, Luke. I am happy that we are together. . .because. . .”

The Scout paused before clenching his eyes shut and pressing his face against the Sniper’s back.

“. . .because I love you!”

Lucas put his cigarette out in a bucket of sand he kept up in the corner specifically for the purpose. He gently pulled Jay up so that he could hug him. He held the Scout close and put his lips against his. His fingers threaded through Jay’s hair as they parted.

“I love you, too, Jay.”

Jay smiled sweetly as tears slid down his face.

“I’ve always hoped you’d say that to me.” he admitted. “Sorry I’m crying.”

Lucas shook his head and gently brushed Jay’s tears away with his thumbs.

“You never gotta be ashamed to cry in front of me, kit. I won’t ever falsely judge you. But you better be honest with me from now on, you got that? No more of this hidin’ bullshit. If you gotta problem with your father, his team, our team or _anyone_ , you better tell me or Cole _immediately_. Do you understand, Jay?”

Jay nodded. He winced when Lucas’ fingers trailed over his injured cheek.

“I understand.” he breathed. “I will.”

Lucas frowned.

“Yer ribs and your leg look pretty bad, kit.” he said carefully. “I am takin’ ya to August in the morning. He needs to Blacklist you.”

Jay trembled.

“Luke, if that Spy doesn’t see me on the Battlefield in a few hours he will know I’ve told someone.”

“I ain’t giving you the choice, Jay.” Lucas said finally. “Yer goin’ta August and I will ask him to make up an excuse not concurrent with your current injuries. Jackie and I are goin’ta have a little talk about his _behaviour_ tomorrow.”

“Lucas, Lucas, please! He will hurt you or go after Cole in Teufort!” Jay cried softly. “You know he can and you cannot watch me 24/7! Please!”

“Do you have faith in me?”

Jay winced again.

“Luke. . .”

“Do you have _FAITH IN ME_?” Lucas repeated sharply.

Jay nodded energetically and threw his arms around the Sniper’s neck. He sobbed softly and ignored the poignant throbbing in his side. He trembled when Lucas sighed and wrapped his arms around him.

The Sniper was warm.

“Yes.” he whispered. “Yes, I have faith in you!”

“Then don’ worry so much about it, kit.” Lucas said, softer. “I may not look it, but I’m pretty sharp. Handlin’ a gun isn’t the only thing I’m good at.”

Jay leaned into the Sniper’s hands when Lucas leaned him back and wiped his tears away. He brought his pale, bruised fingers up to Lucas’.

“Thank you.” he repeated meekly.

Lucas sighed.

He couldn’t be mad at the kid. He supposed if his father had come out of nowhere and started beating the shit out of him he’d be upset and worse for wear, too. He brushed Jay’s hair away from his forehead and gently kissed it.

“Yer welcome, kit.” he answered. “C’mon. It’s late. . .or early. I still gotta work tomorrow.”

The smile returned to Jay’s face as Lucas reached over and turned off the torch. He made room for the Sniper to lie down beside him. He waited until Lucas was settled before lying down next to him on his uninjured side. He curled into the Sniper’s body and set his head on Lucas’ chest.

Lucas spread the sleeping bag over their bodies and held Jay to his side. He stared up at the stars through the skylight. He waited for a moment before speaking.

“Your wings. . .how long have you had them?”

Jay smiled against the Sniper’s chest. His fingers trailed through the sparse patch of hair over Lucas’ heart. He closed his eyes and felt the cross the Australian wore under his uniform.

“Since I was 18.” he answered softly. “I saw one of Cole’s and I fell in love with it.”

“Which one?”

“The one of Archangel Michael.”

Lucas nodded.

“That’s my favourite, too.”

“He told me it was because the man who adopted him was named Michael.” Jay said yawning.

“That’s true.”

“Do you have any, Luke?”

“One.” Lucas answered. “It’s on my back.”

“What is it?”

“Icarus.” the Sniper answered. “To remind me to heed the advice of my wiser, saner acquaintances. Also, to keep reaching for the sky.”

Jay smiled.

“That sounds wonderful. . .”

Lucas dragged his fingertips over Jay’s arm as the Scout’s breathing slowed. He stared up at the descending moon before looking down at the young man against him.

“Why angel’s wings, Jay?”

“So I could fly away.”

The Sniper started. He waited while the Scout took a breath.

“Cole helped me draw the design.” Jay breathed. “I couldn’t fly no matter how fast or far I ran. I could almost catch the wind, but I never had the strength to get my feet off the ground. When I met Cole he told me all I needed was a pair of wings. I could fly away from here.

“When I turned 18, Cole took me to someone he knew here in Teufort. It took several hours. I refused to have it partially done. It was an all-day affair. I had to go back for a few touch ups after, but most of it was done that first day.

“I can’t see them, but I know they’re there. . .and I swear, Luke. . .they help me fly. . .and they give me the strength I wish I had. . .like you and Cole.”

Lucas kissed Jay’s forehead and held him closer. He wrapped his other arm around the Scout carefully. He listened to the Bostonian’s soft murmurs and threaded his hand through Jay’s hair.

“You are beautiful, Jay.” he whispered. “Everything about you is beautiful. I promise it will work out, a’ight? I will take care of you. . .of both of you. . .”

The Sniper smiled when Jay started snoring softly. He kissed the Scout’s forehead.

“Precious.”

 


	9. Learn How to Fly

He waited several moments before carefully easing his arm out from beneath Jay’s body. He slowly set the Scout’s head against the pillow and wrapped the sleeping bag around him. The Sniper kissed his forehead before looking around for his trousers on the floor.

He silently pulled them over his long legs and threaded his arms through the sleeves of his uniform shirt. He didn’t bother buttoning it as he grabbed his glasses and put on his boots.

Lucas glared around the nest. He made sure that everything was quiet before looking down at Jay with a kinder countenance. When he was positive Jay was asleep, he opened the latch on the door to the ladder and lifted the hatch. He descended down the ladder and set the hatch down in case Jay woke up.

The dim light assisted the Sniper down to the floor and back to the main floor of the Base. He silently lit another cigarette and moved down the hall toward a door across from the Spiral to the Intelligence Room. He descended into the barracks and walked through a quiet hall.

Moonlight was streaming through narrow skylights that were at the top of the hallway. It reflected off of the doors of the bunks. There was faint noise coming from Demo’s room as he snored. In the Heavy’s room there was the quiet rumble of the Russian’s breathing.

Lucas already knew where to find August. He’d be tucked in beside the Heavy so that Vladimir would notice if the Medic got up in the night. August typically slept in his room in the Infirmary. Vlad usually accompanied him. On the rare occasions that August needed a break, everyone knew where to find him.

The Sniper did have to admit one thing. The BLU Team at 2Fort was one of the most tolerant teams in the Badlands.

He stopped in front of a door that was at the very end of the hall. He took a drag on his cigarette and quietly rapped on it. The sound reverberated off of the walls.

Lucas waited patiently. He was home tonight. He’d seen him slink back across the perimeter around midnight shortly before Jay had run out.

There were several noises in the room before the locks slid back and the door opened. Soft light spread across the hall as a shorter, slender man appeared.

“Lucas!”

Lucas Riley exhaled and stared at the BLU Spy in front of him. He noticed that Wally had been particularly rough with the Belgian’s neck. He’d have to get after the RED Sniper about that.

“Evenin’, Nero.”

“More like morning.” Nero DeLaroux answered.

His steel blue eyes stared at the Sniper suspiciously.

“You reek of sex.”

“Do I?” Lucas asked looking down at himself. “Could be possible. Just got through having it.”

Nero’s posture changed. The pale, thin Spy looked up and down the hallway before sighing and standing back from the door.

“Cole is in the hospital. . .you had to seek another?”

“The other came to _me_.”

Lucas frowned at Nero and put his cigarette out under his foot.

“It was Jay.”

Nero’s eyes widened and his face paled. He clutched the door to keep himself steady.

“Jay.”

Lucas nodded.

“Did you know about Jacques, Nero?”

“What about him?”

Lucas glared.

“He’s been _beating_ him, Nero.” he hissed. “If I hadn’t interfered this evening, he may have crushed Jay’s lung like he did _Cole’s_.”

Nero painfully closed his eyes and wearily held himself up on the doorframe.

“I didn’t know, Lucas.” he whispered. “I didn’t know!”

Lucas nodded.

“I believe you.” he answered. “If you knew, Wally’d be kickin’ my ass because _you_ were black and blue.”

“How long?”

“At least six months.”

Nero winced.

“Please come in, Lucas. Where is he?”

“In my nest upstairs.” the Sniper answered as he followed Nero inside and let the Spy shut the door. “His ribs are busted up fairly bad and his left leg is swollen and bruised. He can’t run on it for a while. I brought him up to the nest when he broke down.

“Jackie told him he’d kill Cole or me if he told anyone. Jay was afraid that his father knew about him being a homosexual.”

Nero smiled faintly.

“He finally came out with it, then?”

Lucas smiled back and nodded.

“Yeah.”

They were silent for a few moments before Nero sighed and looked down.

“Cole will not be happy.”

“I know that.” Lucas demurred. “That’s why I came here and you and I are goin’ta have a little discussion about what we are going to do about your older brother.”

“If beating him within an inch of his life isn’t enough to teach that ungrateful brat a lesson what will, Lucas?” Nero asked softly.

“ _Taking_ his life.”

Lucas looked at Nero with all seriousness as he frowned.

“If he won’t leave that boy alone then I am goin’ta kill him, Nero. If I see one more bruise or scratch on Jay, I will tear that Spy apart with my bare hands. Furthermore, if Sophie won’t give custody to you or to me then I am goin’ta make her wish she’da listened to you earlier.

“I’m done playin’, Nero. They fucked with the wrong _bushman_.”

Nero was silent for several minutes. He went over to the table in the corner of his room and pulled a cigarette from his Disguise Kit. He lit it and sighed.

“She won’t listen.” he whispered. “Especially not now after those pictures. She may be in on it, Lucas. How he was able to keep this from me. . .”

“Jay wasn’t talkin’.” Lucas answered. “He was scared it was goin’ta get the people he cared about hurt or killed. And if Sophie is _in on this_. . .she’s as good as dead, too.”

Nero did not try to dissuade his teammate. Instead, he nodded and looked at the Sniper.

“Do you have a plan?”

“The start of one.” the Sniper answered. “If Helen doesn’t play ball then I will need your skills to de-activate the RED Respawn system.”

Nero shook his head again.

“Helen will not be amused at this latest attempt. If you can bring her proof that it was Jacques that was doing this then she will act. Jay is the best Scout she’s ever had. She has been able to profit from him extensively. Not to mention, I think that she has a soft spot for him.”

Lucas scoffed.

“Helen!? Please, Nero.”

Nero frowned.

“Jay is the same age as her youngest son. Jay is intelligent, quick and skilled. She sees a lot of promise in him when she sets her next, few projects into motion. If she finds that one of her other, _less savoury_ employees is interfering with that she will not stand for it.”

“Problem is _proof_ , Nero.” Lucas stressed. “Jay ain’t goin’ta come out against his father. Helen knows you and I can’t stand him. Jackie ain’t stupid, either. He was outside the security perimeter. It was chance that I heard Jay runnin’ outta the Base!”

“August will document all of Jay’s injuries.” Nero answered calmly. “He will present Helen with the findings and I will conveniently provide espionage evidence against Jacques that will prove without a doubt that he had something to do with the injuries.”

“How ya goin’ta fabricate that?”

“I won’t have to, Lucas.” Nero said lightly. “Helen isn’t stupid enough to trust us. There are hidden cameras everywhere. Get Jay to tell you where they were when he was abused. Leave the rest to me."

Lucas relented.

“A’ight, Nero. I’ll let it alone. But we need to stress this, understand?”

“Completely.” Nero agreed. “I am guessing that Jay has been meeting him after hours then?”

“Yeah, from what I understand.” Lucas answered.

“Then you and I will pay him a visit in our Scout’s place.” Nero said softly. “And we will _stress_ the point as hard as we have to until you are satisfied Jacques understands his position.”

Lucas grinned.

“Glad to see you agree, Nero.”

“You had no doubt when you came here.” the Spy replied. “I warned them both.”

“Time for warnin’s over.” Lucas hissed. “Now is the time for _actions_.”

“Duly noted. How do you wish to handle it?”

As Lucas delved into the logistics of the plan he’d hastily thrown together, the breeze shifted outside the Base. High above in the BLU Sniper’s nest, the Scout whispered softly and buried deeper into the blankets. The moonlight gently fell across Jay’s face and the top part of his back.

The wings peeked out from under the sleeping bag as the Scout slept.

_I’ll fly away from here. I’ll fly away._

 


	10. Of Lemons and Lemonade

“Extensive damage to the ACL requiring surgery. Severely bruised ribs that have led to swelling of the lung tissues. Significant impact to the sternum causing undue pressure on the heart and lungs. Stab wounds and self-inflicted cuts to the left forearm.

“Swelling around the face and eye have caused decreased vision and have impaired brain function due to a concussion. Malnutrition due to irregular meals and portions. Psychological trauma and distress.”

A thin, boney hand rose from a pile of papers on a dark desk. The neatly manicured nails glittered on the withered digits. Cold, piercing eyes stared out at the younger, mousey woman standing across from them. Peppered black hair was styled out of a finely chiseled face. The purple suited matriarch of the Badlands frowned as she took a drag off a cigarette in her other hand.

“Enough, Pauling.” her equally cold voice responded. “I have heard enough.”

The young woman with black rimmed glasses held her clipboard tighter to her chest.

“My apologies, Ma’am.”

Helen MacManus sighed and shook her head.

“I knew that those pictures would bring nothing but trouble.” she hissed. “Worse than my _men_ cavorting around with civilians or _each other_ , I have one that insists on doing it repeatedly. I thought that Cole Justine would be enough.”

Michelle Pauling winced.

“Dr. Augustine has put pressure on the drones at Gold Rush.” she said softly. “He is insisting that Gold Rush wasn’t an accident.”

“Of course it wasn’t, Pauling.” Helen said heatedly. “Data came back three days ago on Rush. The building had been detonated by C4. And before you try to blame it on either of my Demomen, I have evidence of their alibis.”

“I would not dream of it, Administrator.” Miss Pauling answered.

There was an uneasy silence while Helen muttered and put her cigarette out in an ash tray. The Administrator put her fingers against her temple.

“What a fiasco.” she murmured. “My best Scouts are injured by the same thorn in my side. I am sure Camden was overjoyed to hear that the top seed had been put on the Blacklist.”

“He is still a fair distance behind Jay Jallette, Ms. MacManus.” Miss Pauling offered. “It would take considerable skill and a flawless series of battles to even come _close_ to the BLU Scout’s stats.”

“All the same, I know that Camden has a distaste for Jay.” Helen answered leaning back in her chair. “The injury to Jay’s ACL will require him to rehabilitate. Even if he is able to run like he was before it will take considerable time. Camden could continue to be the little shit he was born to be and unseat Jay for top spot.”

“I do not think it will be a problem, Ma’am.” Miss Pauling said easily. “Cole has heard about his younger brother’s “encounter” with their father. He is pressing for early release into rehabilitation in order to protect his brother’s position in the Badlands.”

Helen smirked.

“I admire that Scout’s perseverance.” she remarked. “He was a product of a terrible circumstance and worse. Yet, through all odds, he managed to make it right back to where it all began.”

The Administrator opened her cigarette case and took a cigarette from the side. She lit it and shook her head.

“D’Augustine is not allowed to fast track him.” she said aloud. “He will begin rehabilitation when _von Dette_ says he’s ready.”

“Dr. von Dette, Ma’am?”

Helen grinned.

“We are moving Cole back home, Pauling.” she replied. “While I cannot condone an early release on paper, I can facilitate the deal under the table. What that Scout chooses to do on his own time is not my business. As long as he follows the damn rules and does what I tell him, let him do whatever he wants.”

“Won’t this encourage him to seek revenge on Jacques?” Miss Pauling asked helplessly. “He could further damage his condition or Jay’s.”

Helen scoffed.

“That man wouldn’t hurt a hair on Jay Jallette’s head.” she said irritably. “Even if he tried Lucas Riley would kill him first.”

Miss Pauling hesitated before shaking her head.

“He could kill Jacques, Ma’am.”

“I am aware of that, Miss Pauling.” Helen responded. “I find my Sniper’s argument terribly compelling. With Nero’s testimony and evidence, all efforts were made to prevent this “accident” from occurring. Had Jay been in my Spy’s custody I may not have had to lose one of the best members on my list for the OPS Team.”

“There is still time.”

“No excuse!” Helen barked. “I may have to push back plans, Pauling, and I do _not_ like to have to change _my_ schedule for _anyone_.”

“Jacques has had plenty of time to consider his actions.” Miss Pauling mused. “I wonder why he began this attack on his son. He had no gain in it. Jay didn’t even know who he was!”

“Merquise doesn’t have to have a reason for anything he does.” Helen said darkly. “That is something that has always pissed me off about him. He believes that he is God’s gift to war and bloodshed. His ego is so overwhelmed that his chauvinistic attitude has been carried over to his middle son.

“There were simple rules in place when I started this venture, Pauling. Simple rules and simple requests. Jacques only had to keep his dick in his pants. He couldn’t do _that_.”

The Administrator growled and rose to her feet. She inhaled on her cigarette and frowned when she exhaled.

“This is _my_ show, Pauling. That little _maggot_ thinks he has the drop on me. He _believes_ he knows what I am up to but he has no idea. None of them have a clue.”

Miss Pauling had to refrain from mentioning Nero DeLaroux. While it wasn’t _her_ place to contradict her employer, Michelle Pauling knew that the Belgian was far more attentive to the details than Helen MacManus liked to admit. She supposed that came with the reservations Helen had about Nero when she first elected to start the Team Fortress campaign with Willem and August von Dette and the young Belgian Spy.

“I take that back.” Helen said softly. “ _Two_ people know what I’m doing.”

“Two?” Miss Pauling asked.

Helen nodded.

“Nero and Riley.” she answered. “Nero would not sell me out. He has too much to lose and he is not interested in dealing with American Politics. He doesn’t care what I do as long as I respect the requests he made when this business began. I do not mind keeping a secret for someone who has the keys to _greater_ secrets.”

“Lucas Riley?” Miss Pauling asked again.

“He knows my RED Sniper.” Helen finished as she put out her cigarette. “Wallace Mundy and Lucas Riley fought in the War. Nero happens to be cavorting around with Mundy. By knowing Mundy, Lucas knows Nero better. Nero came here with August. The two of them are close friends. Three of the four are on the same, damn team.

“It wasn’t coincidence, Pauling. It was by design. Mundy just happened to get caught up in Nero DeLaroux’s charm.”

Miss Pauling smiled faintly.

“It is hard to resist him sometimes.” she mused.

Helen offered a rare, sentimental smile in return.

“Nero is perhaps my rare indulgence.” she admitted. “He is clever, intelligent and follows the damn rules like my other favourites. It is why I allow him to do what he wishes with the RED Sniper. Both of them work better now that they are fucking one another. If I didn’t have to keep up appearances I would tell them to just get a house already. But, Nero understands the risks. That is why he has my respect.”

“Is he still slated for OPS?” Miss Pauling asked.

“Yes.” Helen answered looking at something on one of her many monitors. “As is Mundy, August and Riley.”

“Perhaps Cole would be a suitable replacement for Jay if the younger Scout is not fully healed by launch.” Miss Pauling offered.

Helen shook her head.

“Cole is part of the OPS program as well.”

Miss Pauling seemed surprised.

“When was he added?”

Helen smiled.

“After you told me he is fast tracking so that he can keep his brother’s spot. It is under that guise he will terrorise his father. He may be a dangerous lunatic, but he is _my_ kind of dangerous lunatic. He has tenacity and brute strength. The carnal hatred that was bred into him makes him lethal. With Riley and Jallette on OPS with him he will be contained and he will have a reason to want to keep my enemies at bay.”

“Why’s that, Ma’am?”

“Because he loves the BLU Sniper and the younger Scout.” Helen answered easily. “He wouldn’t want anything to happen to them. If he gets out of line Riley will control it. I needed Jay for his speed. He also has intelligence possibilities. He and Nero would be a wonderful combination of that talent. They also have poor health. If anything were to happen to them Mundy, Riley and Justine would be unstoppable.

“They are my insurance that everyone will do as they are told.”

Helen was silent for a moment before turning back to Miss Pauling.

“If this does not drive the point home, Pauling, then I am ready to cut my losses.”

Miss Pauling nodded.

“He has not made it easy for you.”

“Of course he hasn’t the wretched shit.” Helen hissed. “Ever since his debacle with Indigo he has treated his tenure here as though it cannot be unseated. Well, I have a rude awakening for that French whore.”

Helen glared at one of her monitors watching the Battlefield at 2Fort.

“For all of the suffering and public humiliation he has caused me, I will let the ones of those he hurt take revenge. I will let his brother and that Australian show him that his life is as fragile as a piece of glass.

“Most of all, Pauling, I will make _sure_ he remembers he does not _fuck_ with _my_ things.”

Helen’s eyes stormed over as she turned to Miss Pauling a second time.

“Where is Jay Jallette?”

“He is still at the Infirmary at 2Fort.” Miss Pauling confirmed. “Dr. von Dette does not have the expertise to repair the damaged ACL. He has a colleague coming from Phoenix to operate at Teufort within the next, few days after Jay’s other injuries heal.”

Helen listened and lit another cigarette. When Miss Pauling had finished she waved her hand dismissively.

“Has Cole been transferred?”

“No, Ma’am. Dr. D’Augustine has delayed his transfer on grounds that it is neither approved nor wise given the agitated state he’s in right now.” Pauling answered.

“Inform Dr. D’Augustine that _I_ have given my approval to have him transferred to Dr. von Dette’s care at the Infirmary at 2Fort.” Helen said firmly. “Also tell him that if Cole wishes to jeopardise his health that it is _his_ decision to do so. Let the consequences rest with the action taker. I find that the child responds better if you make him feel the consequences of his actions.

“I want priority on Cole’s transfer out of Teufort to Base and into Dr. von Dette’s care. Tell D’Augustine that he will continue care under von Dette. August and Jason have known each other for years, Pauling. They will know what to do when I give them an order.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Miss Pauling answered, writing on her clipboard.

“And, Pauling,” Helen said looking up from a file folder on her desk, “send something nice to the Infirmary would you? Something colourful.”

“What did you have in mind?” Miss Pauling asked.

“Flowers, balloons, hell I don’t fucking care.” Helen said aloud. “Just make sure it isn’t loaded with dynamite, poison, bullets or wild animals! I want to encourage _healing_. . .not maiming. Am I understood?”

“Clearly.” Miss Pauling confirmed. “I will see to it all at once.”

“That’s all.”

Helen waited until her Secretary had gone out of her office. She frowned at the collection of folders on her desk. She put her cigarette out in the ashtray and stared at a folder labeled Project LEMONS. Her eyes drifted to her screens.

“I have projects you could only _dream_ of being involved with, Jacques.” she breathed. “I have so many knives at peoples’ throats they don’t know _who_ is doing the cutting. You have interfered for the last time. If your life is what it will take to give these Badlands a sense of peace then so be it. I am prepared to trade so that nothing else goes wrong.

“Let’s see if you still have the ability to reason and respond when your immortality is cut short.”

 

 


	11. We Own It

Lucas Riley silently waited in the BLU Intelligence Room. He smoked a cigarette with one hand and held his personal Sniper Rifle in the other. The word “Jade” was etched into the butt of the weapon. The metal gleamed in the light and the trigger was worn with use.

The Sniper blew smoke into the air and leaned against the wall in the corner. If the Spy was paying attention he would see him easily. If not, he would be in for a rude surprise.

Lucas quietly extinguished the cigarette beneath his boot and raised his rifle. He heard their backup Scout, Memphis, raising hell. It meant one of two things: The Pyro was chasing him around the Courtyard or Jacques had tried disguising as him. Gathering from the gunfire echoing down the Spiral, the Sniper gathered it was the latter.

Green eyes narrowed hatefully when footsteps came toward the Intelligence Room. He kept his back against the servers in the room and raised his rifle when the RED Spy materialised in the room to grab the Intelligence.

“Gotcha you son of a bitch.”

The Spy roared when the Sniper fired a shot into the back of his knee. The leg collapsed beneath him before he could grab the Intelligence. He ignored the wound and grabbed his revolver. He hissed as he turned and stared into the barrel of Lucas Riley’s rifle.

“Jackie.”

“Lucas.”

Jacques Merquise glared with upmost contempt. His blue green eyes were almost identical to Jay’s except for the complete lack of warmth or compassion. The Spy did not lower his revolver. He stared at the Sniper expectantly.

“Well? Finish it.”

Lucas shook his head.

“That would defeat the point.” he hissed back. “You have a debt to pay, Jacques.”

“So it _was_ you who fired that shot last night.” Jacques said placidly. “I should have shot the brat for good measure. All he has to do is follow simple orders and he cannot do _that_.”

Lucas shoved the barrel of his rifle under the Spy’s chin and jammed it into the Frenchman’s throat. He glared.

“Who gave you the right to boss that kid around, Jackie?” he snarled. “You didn’ know he existed until six months ago. Why the fuck does he matter now?”

Jacques seemed amused.

“Is that emotion I detect in your voice, Riley?” he asked back. “A little young for you, isn’t he?”

The Spy groaned when the Sniper slammed his boot into his stomach. He rolled back and let the revolver fall a bit. He recovered and glared.

“That’s my _teammate_ you sick fuck.” Lucas answered. “I was beginning to suspect somethin’ was up after those pictures came out and Jay started comin’ back with _bullet holes_ in him.”

Jacques smirked.

“Serves the brat right for throwing up on me. He is 23, not three.”

“He went this way!”

Lucas glared as he heard Memphis call out from somewhere behind him. He turned his head before looking at Jacques.

“You and I are going to have a little discussion about this, Jacques.” he hissed.

Jacques scoffed.

“It hardly concerns _you_ , Lucas.” he answered. “He is my bastard. . .and I will do with him what I wish.”

“That’s where we are going to have to agree ter disagree, Jackie.” Lucas said with a forced grin. “Because as long as I’m breathin’ Jay is _completely_ my concern.”

The Sniper glared again as he struck the Spy hard enough to render him unconscious. He stood back and turned around when a tall, thin boy skidded to a stop in front of the BLU Soldier and Heavy.

“Luke!”

Lucas smirked and kicked Jacques in the side for good measure.

“Sorry, Memphis. Looks like I beat you to him.”

The Scout grinned and shook his head. A long, blonde ponytail swung out from under a backward ball cap. Blue eyes were bright in the light of the Intelligence Room.

“No worries, Snipes! Glad you got the slimy bastard.”

“Good job, Maggot!” the BLU Soldier called as he followed Memphis back out of the Intelligence Room.

The BLU Heavy slowly lowered his gun and walked forward. He stared down at Lucas as the Sniper tossed the RED Spy’s revolver and his butterfly knife away from him. Blue eyes were pensive as Lucas rose to his feet again.

“Leetle Scout say that Spy tried to get into Docktor’s office.”

The Heavy’s voice was calm and quiet. It was unusual coming from such a large individual.

Lucas frowned.

“Did he succeed?”

The Heavy shook his head.

“Neicht. Memphis stopped him.”

“Good.”

Lucas stared at Jacques hatefully.

“By the time we get done with him, he’s goin’ta wish he’d never found out Jay Jallette was his son.”

They were quiet for a moment before Lucas looked at the Heavy with a small smile.

“Hey, Vlad, you think you could haul this sorry piece of shit into one of the lockers down here? You know, just until Nero comes round?”

The Heavy grinned.

“Da. I can.”

When the two of them had secured the RED Spy in the smaller Infirmary downstairs, the Heavy picked up his weapon and shook his head.

“Cole comes home today.”

Lucas seemed alarmed.

“Who’s orders?”

“Administrator’s.”

Lucas was surprised. He thought about this for a moment before grinning.

“Well, how bout that.” he murmured.

He looked up at Vladimir with a nod.

“Looks like things are going to be interesting, Big Guy.”

Vladimir grinned.

“Da.”

 


	12. Stuck in the Middle with You

_“I’m goin’ to fuckin’ wail on him.”_

_“Easy, darlin’. Yer not exactly in the best shape to be beatin’ anyone.”_

_“I don’t need a right arm or leg to fuck him up with my bat, Luke.”_

The RED Spy glared as the locker door in front of him was thrown open. The BLU Sniper smirked as light flooded the tiny space.

“Evenin’, Jacques.”

Lucas amused the Spy when Jacques lunged forward and tried to attack. He stepped back and watched the Frenchman stumble. The Spy’s injured knee buckled. The Sniper sighed when Jacques continued his advance.

“Better knock it off, mate.” he warned.

“Did ya hear what he said, Old Man!? Or are ya deaf _and_ dumb?”

The Spy spouted obscenities as a worn, wooden bat came out of the shadows and into the injured knee. The leg buckled completely and Jacques collapsed onto the floor. A tall, lean Scout in hospital greens glared hatefully as he pulled the Sandman back with his left arm.

Deep, indigo coloured eyes were narrow with rage. Long, messy brown hair fell into the eyes that almost looked violet. The Scout’s right arm was in a cast up to his shoulder and was braced against his chest in a splint. Around his right leg was a thick, plastic boot covering another white cast. The Sandman was gripped tightly in a pale hand.

“You keep callin’ my mother a whore and I will bat your fuckin’ teeth down your throat.”

“If not me then another.” Jacques hissed in English. “Despite the picture she painted for her _fans_ , Violet was a miserable whore that deserved everything she got.”

Lucas lit a cigarette and leaned back against the wall when Cole uttered a blood curdling cry and slammed his bat into the RED Spy’s ribs. The Sniper closed his eyes and let the Scout pummel the Frenchman with his good hand until Jacques’ face was a mess of blood and the two of them were shouting in French.

“A’ight, darlin’. Let’s not get carried away.”

Cole Justine was gasping for breath when Lucas Riley lifted him up by the scruff of his neck. His hand and his chest hurt from the effort. He watched his biological father wipe the blood off of his face before kicking out with his good foot. He spat in French when the Spy held his broken ribs.

“That was for my mother.” he snarled in English.

“HEY!”

Lucas growled and put out his cigarette as Cole struggled free and kicked the Spy in the side. He reached for the Scout.

“THAT was for _me_!” Cole said hatefully.

“COLE! Knock it off!”

“THAT WAS FOR JAY!”

“I’m goin’ta knock you out if you keep it up, darlin’.” Lucas hissed in Cole’s ear as he wrangled the Scout still in his arms. “You need’ta calm down.”

Tears were running down Cole’s face as he continued to wheeze. He stared down at the RED Spy as Jacques coughed. It felt deliciously satisfying to see that fucker bleeding and broken.

“You deserve to die you piece of shit.” Cole breathed. “You deserve to die for hurting my brother and my mother. You deserve worse.”

“There is no law saying he won’t, _mon petite_.”

Lucas and Cole looked up as a voice spoke quietly from the shadows. The Sniper eased his hold on the Scout as the BLU Spy slowly walked forward.

“Yer late, Nero!”

Nero DeLaroux slowly removed his balaclava and revealed a long, bleeding wound from under his hair line, across his right brow bone and tapering off into the side of his face. He was somber and paler than normal. His tie was undone and his normally impeccable suit was disheveled. While it was common knowledge the Spy hated his assigned uniform, this was abnormal even for _him_.

“Jesus!” Lucas said aloud. “What the hell happened to _you_?”

“Another sowing whore did not take the consequences of their actions well.”

Nero’s voice was soft but deadly. In it there was an air of danger. The Spy normally carried himself with humility and respect. He seldom raised his voice even on the battlefield. This gave many the impression of weakness or being naïve. It was the perfect guise. If no one suspected you then they would, in turn, not suspect you of indescribable horrors.

Jacques looked up at his younger brother through bloodshot eyes and with a broken nose. He glared with effort. He spoke in French.

Lucas held Cole back and told him to be quiet. He watched Nero carefully. When the Spy had advised that he would be a little late the Sniper hadn’t thought much of it. Now, sensing that Nero’s darker side was surfacing, Lucas had wished he’d questioned it.

The BLU Spy calmly pulled his Disguise Kit from his jacket pocket. He took a cigarette out and placed it between his lips. He slowly put the item back after lighting his vice and stared down at Jacques thoughtfully.

“Fierce words, _mon frere_.” he said softly. “Such hateful, discriminating words you have for someone who can be just as hateful and discriminating.”

“You are no more a threat to me than Riley or that insipid bastard that is the product of a whore’s just desserts.” Jacques spat. “I have more tools and weapons in my arsenal that you can even _imagine_ , Nero!”

“Stay outta it.”

Cole looked up at Lucas ready to fire an insult at the Sniper when he caught the look on Lucas’ face. Instantly, his eyes cleared and his face eased back. The Sniper was _worried_.

It took a lot to get under the Australian’s skin.

This look was a look especially reserved for those who were terrifying him.

The Scout turned back to where Nero laughed softly. He felt a chill run down his spine when it began to crescendo into something more maddening. The Spy continued for a moment before moving forward and grabbing Jacques’ balaclava in his hand.

Dark, ebony locks fell over the tanned, chiseled face of Jacques Merquise. His nose, had it not been broken already, would have been perfectly straight and his eyes were cold and hateful. His lips were worn from sun and heat but they, too, seemed perfect. The only evident flaw was that Jacques’ left ear was missing.

“You think you have everything under your thumb, brother.” Nero hissed. “You think that with your birthright came all of Papa’s knowledge and wisdom. With you, everything about our family was automatically given to you. I have a rude awakening for you, Jacques.

“You did not learn _half_ of what was offered to you.”

Jacques glared.

“You are _weak_ , Nero.” he said heatedly. “You have always been weak. You couldn’t hold a gun until you were nine. You couldn’t shoot straight until you were eleven. Worse, you could not do the simplest of exercises without fouling it up!

“If you are trying to get me to believe there was something more _worthwhile_ in staying with the _women_ of our family, then I am afraid I am going to have to adamantly disagree with you.”

Nero grinned wickedly. The flawless smile that normally looked peaceful and inviting was now carnal and unhinged. It was unnerving.

“Believe what you want, brother.” Nero answered. “But there is one advantage to living with womenfolk.”

Jacques scoffed.

“Other than being a bitch?”

Nero nodded.

“You learn to commit the same crimes without getting caught.”

Jacques looked at Nero incredulously.

“What are you talking about?”

“Berlin, 1948.” Nero breathed. “Father went on a routine assassination. It was to be your first, but at the last minute, he decided to leave you home. It had been a matter of logistics, he’d said. He fully believed you capable of the mission.”

“What’s the _point_ , Nero!?” Jacques hissed.

“Father died on that mission.” Nero answered nonchalantly. “They found him with his throat slit. But, there was no weapon, no witnesses and no signs of foul play. He had arrived in Germany alone, stayed alone and was found alone. It was determined by our family that it was rival assassins that were trying to take the hit.

“You helped wipe out most of the rival family without a second thought. No one had ever thought that the job may have come from the _inside_.”

Nero smiled again when Jacques looked at him, startled.

“No one suspected there was another reason for his death.” he continued. “No one gave another look at the abandoned widow or the invalid son. Mother loved Father so deeply. She was always obedient and subservient. She did whatever she was told like a _good bitch SHOULD_!”

Nero watched Jacques cough after he slammed his brother’s head into the tile of the Infirmary. He glared when their eyes met.

“What Father and the rest of the _men_ in our family failed to realise is that a woman’s heart should never be scorned. Her good nature and her strength should never be taken in vain. If they are. . .well, you know what happened to father.”

“YOU LIE!” Jacques spat angrily. “She would NEVER disobey. . .”

Nero put out his cigarette and reached into his jacket. He watched the look on his brother’s face change when he pulled out a pearl handled dagger with a long, thin blade. Blood was fresh on the razor sharp steel.

“Recognise it?” Nero asked casually. “You should. You and Father gave this to Mother as a present for Mother’s Day. She pretended to like it. When you both had gone, she told me and Satine that she hated the man our father had become. She hated what corruption he had instilled in you. She claimed that you would follow in his footsteps and inflict the same, cruel terror on other women.”

The BLU Spy glared at his counterpart.

“She said she couldn’t allow that to happen.”

Jacques trembled as he watched a bead of blood trail down the center of the blade.

“Impossible.” he said meekly. “She wouldn’t. . .”

Nero took his turn to scoff.

“Who do you think convinced him to leave you behind?” he asked back. “Mother had convinced Father to leave you behind this time. In the wake of War it was too risky for the mission to have an inexperienced hand following him around. He could raise suspicions by bringing what most would consider a young _boy_ into war torn Germany!

“After a few hours, Father agreed.”

Lucas was holding Cole now. He had to keep an arm around the younger man to keep him from trembling to the ground. The Sniper knew that Nero could be terrifying. He knew that his hatred ran deep. But this. . .this was a new level of terror.

“So, with you safely at home with our uncles and associates, Mother went about making preparations to travel abroad. Many thought she was returning to Belgium to visit ailing relatives. Really, she was traveling to Germany. The hit that we had been hired for had been a setup by her and the women working for her in our family.

“They arranged safe keeping of Sophie, Satine and me. They assured Mother that all would be taken care of at home. So, Mother left for Germany. She waited exactly where the target would be. The target, of course, was _her_. When “confusion” erupted from the supposed “rival” assassins, she fled exactly how she planned to flee.

“When Father returned to the hotel that night, she was waiting for him. She voiced her grievances before telling him she would not let him turn her sons into monsters and her daughters into slaves. She killed him to protect us. To protect _herself_.

“She kept the weapon as it was common for young women traveling alone to have some sort of protection in those times. She returned from “Belgium” right on time and shortly after welcoming her home, news came from Germany that Father had been found dead. Everything else played out exactly as she planned.

“Suspicions immediately traveled to the “rival” assassins and an entire family sacrificed themselves for our mother’s honour. You and everyone else were none the wiser. Mother told Sophie, Satine and me of the tale and it was never spoken of again.

“She died a reverent, widowed soul that had remained loyal to her husband until her demise.”

Nero smirked at Jacques’ defeated countenance.

“I knew, Jackie.” he breathed. “I knew the whole time and I relished the pain you went through when you found out Father had been killed. Then, when your ways had not changed as Mother had hoped, I asked her to teach _me_ what _she_ knew.

“Because I knew, one day, it would come down to you and me just like this.”

Jacques glared as Nero looked at the dagger. He tried to shake a nagging feeling off.

“Did you slice yourself open for sympathy?” he asked aloud.

“Oh? The cut?” Nero asked back.

He shook his head.

“ _Non, mon frere_.” he mused. “The blood on this dagger is not mine.”

 


	13. Tying Loose Ends

For the first time since being thrown down into the BLU Infirmary, the RED Spy looked alarmed. His face eased back and his eyes widened. He stared at the dagger again.

“Then who’s. . .”

“A terrible tragedy.” Nero breathed almost inaudibly. “A young, single mother with so many young sons. What, and with the scandal of those terrible, blackmail photos! My goodness, it was a wonder she didn’t try something like this sooner!

“What a terrible way to go. . .she was so beautiful. She could have come to us for help! It must have been trying having all those boys and no father around! It is a shame she took her own life. It must have been those pills that the doctors were giving her and the liquor she drank! It caused her not to know what she was doing! What a shame, what a shame. . .”

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

Nero growled and put his hands around Jacques’ as the RED Spy rose to his feet and shoved the BLU Spy into the wall. He threw his older brother back and reached out with his free hand. He grabbed Jacques’ throat and squeezed. When he had a hold of the Frenchman he slammed Jacques into a nearby cabinet.

“I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!”

Tears were streaming down Jacques’ face. His lips were pulled back in a terrible grimace as the RED Spy struggled to bring his arms up. He wheezed for air as a terrible weight sank through his chest.

Not Sophie. Not his _petite chaufleur._

“Tit for tat, Jackie.” Nero hissed. “You sentenced our sister to death. You killed her and her unborn child. Your hatred was misplaced.”

“She was a blasphemous, whoring slut like the rest of them!” Jacques spat. “The child would have been the spawn of Satan! They both deserved to fucking die!”

“Then, I say again, tit for tat.” Nero said quietly. “Sophie deserved to die for letting you abuse her youngest son. She deserved to die for blaming him for everything wrong in her life. She deserved to die for never telling you the truth and allowing him to come to this horrible place. She deserved to die when she told you he was a bastard and she did not care if you killed him or not.

“She hated a child that was conceived in the same womb as your coveted son. She hated him with such vehemence that she would have smothered him to death when he was brought home. She would have killed her own child had her mother not been there and taken the child from her. Sophie Jallette deserved to die a long, slow death for the pain and misery she caused.

“She deserved it because she was as much a _blasphemous, whoring slut as her son’s father_!”

Cole made a small sound in his throat as he cowered behind Lucas.

He hadn’t known any of this about Nero. He hadn’t known any of this about Jay, either. Given the circumstances, he was pretty sure Jay didn’t know anything at all.

Nero slammed Jacques into the cabinet again when the RED Spy tried to claw at his hand. His steel blue eyes were cold and relentless. He had no more mercy to give to his brother.

From this moment on, they were no longer kin.

“I know what kind of coward you are, Jackie.” he whispered. “I know what kind of hatred you breed into most of your children. I know what kind of hatred _you_ have had bred into you. I don’t doubt you when you say you wish me dead. I have another rude awakening for you, brother.”

He squeezed tighter.

“This is _not_ your playground. This isn’t your show, it isn’t your _stage_. It is one thing to fuck with me or with innocent women. It is one thing to ruin lives and create illegitimate children out of wedlock. It is one thing to torture those children and try to take their _lives_. It is _another thing entirely_ when you try to take something that never ONCE belonged to you.”

“You fucking prick.” Jacques wheezed. “I will make you sorry you showed your fucking face in this desert, Nero!”

Nero shook his head.

“You fail to understand, brother. This isn’t just about Jay or Cole. This isn’t about you or me. This is about crossing the wrong _woman_.”

Jacques was going to fire another insult when he stopped. Realisation dawned on him when he turned back to Nero.

“Ah, now Briar Rabbit understands.” Nero answered. “The _woman_ you crossed happens to be a deadly assassin. She is trained in four different crafts of espionage and wartime mercenary work. She can wield over 78 different classes of weapon and she is perhaps one of the most prominent figures in the United States today. . .and no one knows _who she is_.

“This very same woman had been my target many years ago. The chance encounter would lead me to this godforsaken desert. It would give me the chance to build upon a foundation that ultimately led to this.

“You were warned, Jacques. You were warned to follow one simple rule. If you had, none of this would have had to happen. But, like our Father, you couldn’t stand to take orders from anyone else. Worse, you couldn’t keep your fucking dick in your pants.

“She thought that Cole would be enough to beat it into you. Surely a 23 year old trap would be a strong enough message about her _seriousness_. It works for not a year before you are back at it. So, she’s had enough, Jackie. She’s tired of giving you _mercy_ because you have “skills” and “connections.”

“You have cost her more than your worth. So, she’s sent me in to correct that.”

Jacques managed to glare after listening to Nero.

“It was _you_ this whole time!” he spat. “ _YOU_ are the one that has been _FEEDING HER_!”

Nero laughed and kept Jacques back.

“I was a friend of the _womenfolk_ , Jacques!” he spat hatefully. “You said it yourself, brother! Of course it’s been ME! You should have _known_! Had you been doing your job instead of _fucking the enemy’s MOTHER_ , you’d know it TOO.”

Nero glared when Jacques swung his hand forward and scratched at his injured eye. He muttered in French and threw the offending Spy into another cabinet. Several things crashed to the ground as the BLU Spy stormed over and picked his brother up by the back of his neck. The RED Spy crashed into another cabinet shattering the panes of glass in it.

When Jacques tried to push himself up Nero stood over him and slammed the dagger in his hand through the RED Spy’s dominant hand.

Jacques roared and reared back when the BLU Spy yanked the weapon free. He held his injured hand and rolled onto his back. He glared up at Nero when the Belgian put his foot against his chest.

Nero stared at him indifferently.

“The difference between you and me is that I know when to lead and when to follow.” he said softly. “I know when action is needed and when it isn’t. I prefer to stick to the shadows like a _good assassin should_. My skills are unmatched, Jacques, but you would never know because I do not flaunt them like they are a _prize_ around my neck.

“You got all of Father’s blessings and teachings. You were the “gifted” son. Yet, you couldn’t follow the simplest of instructions. You couldn’t follow the one thing he taught _all_ of his sons.”

Jacques roared as Nero stepped harder against his broken ribs. Something felt off as his breath caught in his throat. He stared up at his younger brother.

“Father taught us all to live as we killed: silently and swiftly.”

“Father. . .always. . . _hated you_.”

Nero “tsked” in his throat and shook his head.

“I know he did.” the Spy replied. “That is why I helped Mother _kill him_.”

Jacques continued to rant as Nero slammed his foot into his side again. He rolled onto his side and curled up. He couldn’t tell if he was speaking in French or English anymore.

All he could think about was Sophie.

“Oh! I almost forgot to mention!”

Jacques looked up at Nero as the BLU Spy began wiping the blade of the dagger clean.

“Helen removed you from Respawn for this little adventure. The Medigun will be useless on your wounds. However, I am afraid an easy death isn’t in the cards for you. You will be back on Respawn in a matter of minutes. Then, you will be indebted to Helen MacManus for the remainder of your usefulness.”

“I am indebted to _no one_!” Jacques snarled. “I would take my own life before selling it to her!”

“That is what I told her.” Nero sighed. “Which is why she is putting you back on Infinite Respawn until you have grown completely useless. Given the state your liver must be in, I assume that won’t be long.”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Jacques hissed.

“Did you honestly think that fucking around with multiple women was going to end _well_ , Jacques?” Nero asked. “You never used protection because it wasn’t _your_ responsibility if the woman you fucked got pregnant. Did you ever stop to consider that _one_ of them may have had a disease?

“I happened to get my hands on some very credible information when I raided the RED Medic’s files a few weeks ago. A startling discovery was found when you went through your routine physical.”

Nero grinned wickedly after putting the dagger back in its sheath inside his jacket.

“You tested positive for Hepatitis. With all of the drinking you do, it is likely to turn into liver damage or cirrhosis. By the looks of Willem’s tests, you are already _showing_ signs of liver damage. With your current predicament, I assume that the first thing you are going to turn to is the brandy bottle.”

Jacques stared, disbelieving, before glaring and spouting in French.

Nero shook his head.

“My intelligence aside,” he said over Jacques ranting, “I have convinced Helen that it would be beneficial to let you finish your tenure here in the Badlands. In the middle of nowhere you are less likely to cause a scene or hurt anyone else.

“And, as I said, death would be too easy. Although, please, go ahead and try. I have been reassured by my Engineer that you will return right where Helen programs you. Then again, technology can be a risky business. Respawn may only handle so many repeats before something is bound to _mutate_.”

Jacques started when the Infirmary door slid open and several armed guards entered. He resisted when they hauled him to his feet. He glared when Miss Pauling entered with her clipboard and revolver in hand.

“Jacques Merquise, you are hereby under arrest for violation of your Contract with Mann Co. Due to the severity of infraction, a punishment of imprisonment has been ordered by the Administrator. You shall be detained for further questioning in the murder of Ms. Sophie Jallette.”

Jacques stopped struggling and stared at Miss Pauling stupidly.

“What?”

“How forgetful of me.” Nero commented lightly. “I forgot to tell you that there will be an _investigation_ into Sophie’s death! How silly of me to leave that detail out! Yes, detectives will discover that she had a wound in her throat inconsistent with asphyxiation from a noose. When all is said and done, they will come looking for _you_ just as you went looking for your _son_.”

Nero frowned and pulled another cigarette out of his case as Jacques started spitting in French and pulling against his guard. He watched, amused, as one of the men used a Taser to render the RED Spy immobile.

“We are even, now, Jackie.” he said coldly. “Spend some time dwelling on your life.”

The BLU Spy was silent when the men dragged his brother from the Infirmary below Base. He waited while Miss Pauling sighed and shook her head.

“You frighten me sometimes, Nero.” she said softly. “Ms. MacManus was not lying when she said you could be ruthless.”

Nero waved his hand dismissively.

“He got it easier than he should have.” he said hatefully. “And if Sophie would have given Jay to me like I had asked for twenty years, it may not have happened at all.”

“Well, I have a lot of paperwork to process.” Miss Pauling said with a flawless smile. “Nero, thank you for your cooperation. Gentlemen.”

 


	14. Waiting for You

Nero bowed his head courteously and watched the young woman turn on her heel and leave the room. He was quiet for a few moments before hearing Cole behind him. He turned with a kinder, more familiar countenance.

“My apologies.” he said softly. “I didn’t want you to see that side of me. I had hoped Lucas would have sent you back to Jay before I got here. However, it cannot be helped.”

Cole’s face was ashen. He stared at Nero without recognising him before closing his eyes. He shook his head.

“It’s fine.” he lied softly. “Better me than Jay. I can handle shit like that. . .he. . .wouldn’t.”

Nero nodded.

“Still, it was not something I wished you to see.” he said again. “As for Jay, there are certain things that Sophie’s death will bring to light. The most obvious of these is that he will hear that his mother has been murdered. The second is that his father will have been arrested for said murder. Finally, that his father has disappeared from the Badlands. The latter of the three is my most pressing concern as I do not know what effect this will have on Camden.”

“Fuck Camden.” Cole said hatefully.

He opened his eyes and looked at Nero with a glare.

“He spends as much time wailing on Jay as our father did. He’s no better than Jacques.”

“Which is why I am concerned.” Nero amended. “Since he will hear of his mother’s murder and his father’s implication in said murder, Camden may become irate. He may even become violent. His mother is a source of pride for him. Though he did not know her well, he knew her enough to know he loved and respected her.

“As for Jacques, I believe Camden isn’t always as foolish as he looks. I believe he has Jacques’ cunning when it suites him. He will know his father would not lay a hand on Sophie. He will know that someone set his father up to take the fall.”

Cole frowned and looked away.

“If he lays a hand on Jay I will take care of him faster than I took care of our Old Man the first time. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to break that cocky bastard’s face into his skull.”

“Colourful imagery aside,” Lucas said putting a hand on Cole’s shoulder, “you do bring up a valid point about Jay’s safety. . .and your own, Nero.”

Nero shook his head.

“I have little worry about Camden.” he said softly. “If he ever suspected that it was me he would not be able to get close enough to do real damage. Furthermore, he would have to get through Wallace and Helen before he’d have a shot.”

“Wally ain’t always around to protect you, Nero.” Lucas said heatedly. “Yer puttin’ yer life on the line and fer what!?”

“For the son I deserved to have.”

Lucas was startled and Cole looked up from his baseball bat. Both of them stared at their teammate as Nero angrily put his cigarette out under his boot. They were silent when Nero looked up at them painfully.

“Jay should have been _my son_.”

The Sniper backpedaled and held up a hand submissively. He winced when the Spy angrily brushed a tear way from his face.

“Nero. . .”

“There’s nothin’ sayin’ you _still_ couldn’t be his father.”

Lucas and Nero looked over at Cole as the Scout spoke over the Australian.

Cole’s eyes had returned to their luminescent, indigo glow. His face had regained a bit of colour and he leaned against the bat in his good hand. He stared at his teammate seriously.

After a moment’s silence, Nero tilted his head.

“ _Mon petite,_ Jacques already told him who his father was.” he murmured softly. “Even if I told Jay a different story he would not believe it. Even if he pretended to accept it, he would know the truth.”

“You don’t know that.” Cole insisted. “You don’t. Have you ever _tried_?”

Nero looked at the Scout helplessly.

“I refuse to put him through more trauma.” he said firmly. “What I have done is comparable to what his father did to _him_.”

“No, it isn’t!” Cole said angrily. “ _YOU_ didn’t beat the shit out of him! _YOU_ didn’t ABANDON him! _YOU TRIED TO SAVE HIM_!”

Lucas quieted the Scout and murmured in Cole’s ear when the Chicagoan’s voice rose to a fever pitch. The Sniper looked up at the BLU Spy and shook his head.

“Cole’s gotta point.” he said softly. “Jay is incredibly intelligent, sure. . .but you are pretty smart yourself, Nero. I am sure you could come up with a story that will make all this hurt a lot less.”

“You are as hopeless as your ward, _mon ami_.” Nero sighed. “Jay knows who his mother was. He now knows who _Jacques_ is. . .”

“ _But_ ,” Lucas interjected, “he grew up with his grandmother. He remembers _you_ coming to visit him. Perhaps his grandmother told him a bit of the story already. Maybe she _started_ it for you. Think about it, Nero. If his own Mum didn’t want him why would his grandmother encourage him to _embrace_ her?”

“Lucas. . .”

“Just try, Nero.” Cole said painfully. “Try! For Jay, please, try! Tell him that Sophie wasn’t his real mother! Make up someone! Surely you can think of someone that you cared about that you may have loved _other_ than that long legged dork over on RED!”

“Stop, darlin’.” Lucas warned softly. “Stop.”

“What!? I didn’t DO anything. . .”

Cole stopped when he noticed that Nero was crying. He winced. He didn’t consider himself a soft natured guy by design. He was used to being brash and violent. It was easier than letting his vulnerable parts show. He only let his guard down around Jay and Lucas.

Still, he was finding it harder and harder to keep that same guard up around his biological uncle.

Nero was an even more fragile soul than Jay. The Belgian had been born on foreign soil and had been forced to leave his mother when he was young because the family returned to France and he was ill so he could not leave with them. He was not allowed to return home for almost a year. He had become alienated due to his health.

Cole had no real desire to stick a knife in someone that was already holding a dagger to their own throat.

“Nero. . .I. . .I’m sorry. . .I. . .”

Nero held up his hand to stop the Scout. He waited a moment before brushing his tears away and nodding. He looked at Cole almost thoughtfully. His blue eyes looked more grey than blue. It made his face look sullen.

“I did have someone I cared more about than Wallace.” he murmured. “And a story has just come to me that may spare Jay any more suffering.”

“Nero, Cole didn’ know and he didn’ mean it. . .”

Lucas looked at his friend helplessly when Nero stopped him from speaking.

“I believe I would like to speak with Jay before you return to him.” Nero said softly. “If I do not do this quickly it will never be done. Excuse me.”

The Sniper watched Nero turn and leave the Auxiliary Infirmary. He sighed and closed his eyes.

“Neither one of them deserve this kind of sufferin’.”

“Luke, what’d he mean?” Cole asked innocently. “What didn’t I know?”

“Nero loved his sister.”

Cole looked confused.

“I had a couple of girls that I called my sisters. I loved them, too. What’s the big deal?”

“No, Cole.” Lucas whispered as he looked up at the door. “He _loved_ his sister.”

The Sniper placed an emphasis on “loved.” He turned and looked at Cole when the Scout started.

Cole looked up at Lucas after a moment.

“He mentioned a Sophie once when he was talkin’ to the Old Man.” he said carefully. “He didn’t mention her again. Was. . .was that. . .the sister?”

Lucas nodded slowly.

“Sophie was his older sister. Jacques and Sophie were born a year apart. Then Nero and finally Satine. Sophie was beautiful. Nero keeps a picture of her with him.”

“Is it the picture of the pale woman?” Cole interrupted. “The one with long, wavy blonde hair and eyes like Jay?”

Lucas nodded again.

“Yeah. Sophie took care of Nero. His Mum was always busy keeping his father away from him and keeping him happy. She was a slave like Nero said. She was miserable and found solace in her daughters and her youngest son. She willingly allowed Sophie and Nero to get close. When Nero had to stay in Belgium after he contracted measles, Sophie stayed with him.

“They had a relationship that blossomed into somethin’ a little greater than kinship. When Nero turned 14, he confessed he loved her. He also confessed that he had several mates at school he liked that _weren’t_ girls. Sophie understood him. She accepted him. Despite their upbringing, she fostered an attitude that she hoped alerted him nothing was wrong with the way he was.

“He had stayed in the same room with his sister since he was a young boy. They’d been sharing the same bed since he was in Primary. When he was fifteen, they broke that bond brothers and sisters should never break.”

The Sniper paused and eased Cole off of his injured leg. He carefully took the Sandman out of the Scout’s hand and shook his head.

“Nero only got stronger because he wanted to protect Sophie. By the time he was sixteen and she was eighteen, their father had Sophie betrothed to another family’s oldest son. It was a merger plan. Nero knew that this son was ruthless. He fought with everything he had to break the engagement.

“He ended up with the scar above the eye that was injured tonight. Ironic, really. His father caught him above the eye for bein’ insubordinate. The wedding would take place that spring. So Nero planned for him and Sophie to runaway together. He worked out every detail, step and possibility. He used his mother’s connections to forge a safe route to the United States.

“In January, Sophie found out she was pregnant.”

Cole looked up at Lucas, startled.

“It. . .was Nero’s?”

Lucas nodded.

“She told him and he promised to stand by her. He worked harder to get them out sooner. He was workin’ himself to death for it. Because he loved her.”

“I don’t like where this is going.” Cole said softly.

“Jacques found out.”

The Sniper carefully held Cole and lifted him off the ground to keep him from stomping his injured foot. He sighed and frowned.

“Cole, ya need ter calm down.” he warned. “You’ve had too much excitement for one night.”

“How can you be calm about that!?” Cole roared. “That _whoring fuck_ deserves to DIE.”

“I agree.” Lucas said as he scooped the Scout up into his arms. “But I also agree with Nero that it isn’t a just punishment if he gets what he wants.”

“I don’t understand.”

“He killed Jay’s Mum and kept _Jacques_ alive so that he couldn’t join her in death. He is prolonging the misery that his disease is going to cause him. He’s doing it for the pain Jackie inflicted on _him_ and _his_ Sophie in life.”

Cole looked up at Lucas as the Sniper carried him out of the Infirmary and up the staircase to the Courtyard.

“I guess I get that.” he conceded. “But, what did that bastard do to Nero? What did he do to Sophie!?”

“Jacques caught them kissing outside of Mass one day. Since he and Nero never got along anyway, and their father had programmed him to believe that Nero was worthless, Jacques went to Sophie. He threatened to expose their relationship and get her shipped to a convent for being a _whore_ and a sinner.”

Lucas kept his voice soft as he slowly carried Cole through the Base and toward the barracks.

“Sophie told him that if he tried she would see to it that his life would be ruined forever. She wasn’t scared of him and she would rather go down fighting than sit back and let a man like their father tell her what to do.”

“My kind of woman.” Cole said admirably.

He looked around the barracks with an eyebrow raised.

“Where are we goin’?”

“Your bunk. . .or Jay’s, I guess.” Lucas answered. “I have one but it is barren and hasn’t been cleaned in months. I am sure Jay’s is in pretty good shape.”

The Sniper opened the door to the BLU Scout’s bunk and was not disappointed. Nothing was out of place and the room smelled like it had just been cleaned. He flipped the light on and closed the door behind them.

Cole winced when Lucas settled him against the head of Jay’s bed. He allowed the Sniper to remove the protective boot around his cast and prop his leg up as August and Jason had instructed him to do. He looked up at the Australian with narrow eyes.

“My Old Man hurt her, didn’t he?” he asked quietly.

Lucas shook his head.

“No. When Sophie didn’t do as Jacques commanded, Jacques went to their father about the affair. In doing so, Chopin found out that Sophie was already pregnant. He flew into a rage. Bella, their mother, had been away when Chopin confronted her daughter. Nero and Satine protected her after Chopin struck Sophie.

“Nero stood up to their father. He took responsibility for the child. Chopin may have killed Nero then if Bella hadn’t come home and stopped him. She soothed Chopin’s anger by saying Nero was only doing what he could to protect his sister’s honour. Of course it couldn’t have been _him_.”

Cole shook his head.

“What happened?”

“They moved up the wedding.” Lucas answered. “If they married her off sooner then it could be covered up that she had conceived a child out of wedlock. The other family consented and she was sent to a convent for a month to repent for her blasphemous sins.

“Nero continued to work to gain their release. On the night that he was going to escape with her, Jacques intercepted them. They didn’t make it to the docks before Chopin’s men attacked. Nero was beaten within an inch of his life before Sophie intervened and took the blame. She said that Nero only tried to spare her the fate of an arranged marriage. He didn’t know what he was doing. He was a loyal brother only doing what his older sister commanded.

“The last time he saw her alive was when she was escorted back into the convent. She smiled at him warmly and disappeared. His father disowned him. He told him never to come back. It was when Nero returned to Belgium to live with his mother’s family.”

“Sophie. . .died. . .?”

Cole stared with innocent eyes that were quickly turning violet. The onset of tears glittered behind his eyes. He couldn’t imagine it. He just couldn’t. If he lost Jay like that. . .so, heartlessly and cruelly.

“She refused to marry a man she did not love.” Lucas said softly. “That’s what her suicide letter stated when the Sisters found her the morning of her wedding. She hung herself from the rafters with her bed sheets. Even if the Sisters had found her sooner there would have been no hope for the child she was carrying.”

The Sniper put his hands on Cole’s shoulders as the Scout started to cry. He shook his head and put a hand against his face.

“Cole, darlin’. . .”

“It makes sense now!” Cole choked softly. “Nero’s pain makes sense!”

Lucas winced.

“It was unfortunate.” he said aloud. “It has affected Nero’s entire life. He has never loved a woman since Sophie. He found it cruelly ironic that his brother found another woman by the same name. I suppose that there may have been a bitter, hateful jealousy that boiled over in Nero because of that. I bet even more so when Sophie was honest about Camden but not about Jay.”

“Jay was the son he would have had.” Cole whispered pitifully. “The only chance with the woman he loved. . .and his brother stole it so cruelly. He didn’t just steal _his_ life and happiness, but Jacques stole his _sister’s_ life and happiness. He forced her to _kill_ herself and her unborn child! And. . .and for Nero to have to live through Jay’s mother. . .also a SOPHIE. . .trying to kill Jay as a baby!”

Lucas held Cole as the Scout doubled over and sobbed.

Cole didn’t like to admit it, but he was emotionally fragile at times, too.

“Darlin’, I’m sorry I told ya. This ain’t a story that you need to be hearin’.”

Cole shook his head and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

“No, I am glad you told me.” he said hoarsely. “It helps me feel closer to Jay.”

The Scout took a moment before cracking a small smile.

“Did you break him with that monster you pack in your pants?”

Lucas flushed and raised his eyebrow.

“It ain’t _that_ scary!”

Cole smiled again and put his good hand against Lucas’ face.

“Did he enjoy it?”

“Immensely.”

“I’ve missed ya, Luke. That hospital is a boner killer, let me tell you.”

Lucas laughed softly and put his hands against Cole’s cheeks.

“I’ve missed you, too, darlin’.” he said softly. “I’m glad yer home.”

Cole kissed Lucas gently before parting and looking at him intently.

“Yeah?”

Lucas nodded.

“Yeah.”

Their lips met again as the Sniper wrapped his arms around the Scout. The moon drifted through a cloud outside casting milky light through the window.

It was a fine line between crazy and control. It took a lot of strength not to get carried away and trip along the way. These quiet moments were coveted by the sane in the fields of the insane.

 


	15. In This Fairytale for Two

A machine beeped softly beside a dimly lit bed in the BLU Medic’s Infirmary. The room was quiet and the lights were low due to the time of night. IV Bags had fluid that shimmered in the faint light around them. They were connected to a pale hand that rested on top of several blankets.

Jay Jallette took a deep breath and let his head slide on his pillow a little bit. His left arm was wrapped in bandages and there was a gauze pad taped to the bruised side of his face. His left leg was wrapped in an elastic bandage and elevated at the knee. The Scout’s heart beat was being monitored beside his IV Stand.

A small moan escaped Jay’s lips as he slowly opened his eyes.

The blue green was weary as the Scout looked around the Infirmary.

The drugs that August had put him on were making him feel ridiculously heavy and out of his element.

“ _Bonsoir, mon petite_.”

Jay’s eyes opened a little wider as he turned to his right. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the BLU Spy sitting in a chair close to his bed. He noted the rumpled suit and the cut above the Belgian’s head immediately.

“Nero! What’re you doing here? What happened to your eye! You should see August!”

Nero carefully raised his hand and smiled faintly.

“It is all right, Jay.” he said softly. “It is not a serious injury. Do not worry yourself. I do apologise for disrupting your sleep. I have come from a mission that took me most of the day and night. I wanted to make sure you were doing better.”

Jay, not completely convinced of Nero’s well-being, nodded slowly.

“I am okay.” he said carefully. “You didn’t wake me. These drugs the doc’s got me on are what’s knocking me out.”

“August mentioned he was keeping you on something for the pain.” Nero affirmed. “I apologise I did not know, Jay. I would have stopped him sooner.”

Jay shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it, Nero.” he said aloud. “I did it on purpose. I didn’t want him to hurt you or Lucas. He’d already hurt Cole. I didn’t need him to prove the point any more than he did.”

Nero paused before looking at the Scout.

“You did not need to put yourself into more danger for us, _mon petite_. Lucas and I are no strangers to Jacques treachery.”

Jay sighed.

“Cam oughta be happy.” he mused. “Doc says I tore my ACL. I won’t be able to run for months. Even being a jackass Cam will be able to steal top spot.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Nero said smiling.

“What’dya mean?”

“Cole was released from the hospital this afternoon.” Nero answered. “Helen fast tracked him so that he can rehabilitate sooner. It is his intention to get back on the field to make sure Camden has no such chance. Jason brought Cole here this afternoon.”

Jay’s eyes widened.

“Cole’s. . .home!?”

Nero nodded.

“He’s probably down in your bunk.” he confirmed. “Lucas’ will be barren and disgusting and Jason and August both agreed that the Sniper’s van is no place for a healing Scout. He would be here except I asked for a moment alone with you.”

Jay held his questions and looked at Nero curiously.

The Spy sat up in his chair and looked off to the side. There was silence between them before Nero turned to look at the Scout.

“Jay, do you remember much of your childhood?”

Jay was surprised by this question.

“My childhood? You mean, life with Grandma?”

Nero nodded.

Jay thought about it for a moment before smiling.

“I remember going to Church a lot.” he began. “I remember that Grandma was a wonderful lady, but she was strict. She wanted me to study hard and live a godly life. She taught me to cook and play piano. She took good care of me. I also remember _you_ coming by a lot, Nero.

“You always brought things with you for me. You were kind and played games with me that Grandma couldn’t. You always participated in anything I asked of you. I even remember my Grandma telling me that you had paid for my private school. When I asked why, she would always get this distant look in her eye and tell me that I shouldn’t question the work of God.”

Nero winced slightly before looking down.

“Mary Elizabeth was a wonderful woman.” he murmured. “In her I had infinite trust and ultimate respect. I would have done anything she asked. Visiting you both were some of the best times of my life, Jay.”

“Why do you ask, Nero?” Jay asked quietly. “It seems irrelevant now.”

Nero paused before looking at Jay intently.

“I will tell you, Jay.” he said softly. “But first, you must let me tell you a story that precedes the answer. Is this acceptable?”

Jay grinned.

“I don’t have anything better to do than lay here and look at the ceiling.” he joked. “It sounds like this is pretty serious. My Grandma always said that if a man looks at you intently as you are, he must have something pretty important to say.”

“Very important.” Nero answered. “The story is about me.”

The Spy leaned his elbows against his knees and sighed.

“You know that Jacques is my older brother. You know that we came from a family of trained spies, assassins and hitmen. What you _don’t_ know is that I had an older sister and a younger sister. My mother despised my father and ultimately setup the hit that got him killed. My war with Jacques began when I was younger than you are now.

“My story begins when I was born two months early in Belgium. My mother had a rough birth with me and did not make it back to France where Jacques and my older sister, Sophie, were born. My mother’s family remained in Belgium after she married Chopin Merquise. In my grandmother’s home, I was born.

“It would be three months more before my mother and I would be able to make it back to France.”

Nero paused before shaking his head and continuing.

“My mother, Isabella DeLaroux, did everything she could to protect her children and her interests. She committed herself to my father and did anything he asked. She was subservient to the point of being a slave. My birth delayed her from coming home. Thus, when my mother finally returned, my father immediately despised me.

“I had caused my mother to forget her primary duty. I was automatically the lesser son because Jacques was the first born. My mother should have left me in Belgium and returned alone if I couldn’t make it. From day one my mother had to argue for my life. In the end, my mother won. When she couldn’t be with me my mother left me in the care of Sophie, my older sister. My mother would give birth to Satine three years after me.

“My father ignored my sisters and me. He adored Jacques. He was healthy, strong and took to the family business at a very young age. He probably would have forgotten we existed if our mother hadn’t been providing for us. As long as she remembered her place, my father let her do as she wished.

“My mother was Belgian. She returned to Belgium often to take care of family matters and to visit friends who had ties in the same business as her husband. My father allowed this only because it had been a condition of her dowry. Not only that, but as their marriage had progressed, there had been many successful contracts out of Belgium.

“Shortly after Satine was a year old, my mother took me, Sophie and Satine to our ailing grandmother’s. It was there that I contracted measles. Given that I was immuno-compromised, the disease struck me harder than most. By the time my mother needed to return to France, I could not get out of bed.

“Father tolerated Mother’s absence for one, extra week. After that he demanded she return home without me. When she tried to reason with him he made it quite clear that it mattered little to him if I lived or died. All that mattered was that she return home with his daughters.

“Mother told him a lie to leave Sophie behind. She explained that Customs and Immigration would not let Sophie pass because she was showing symptoms of ill health. They would not let her leave the country. She instructed Sophie to stay with me until I was able to return home. She was to care for me and help return me to health. My mother returned home with Satine.

“It would be another year before I was well enough to pass the health examination. In that time, Sophie and I had grown much closer. She felt a particular duty to me after that. For the first time she was seeing how much Father despised me. She spent her time trying to make my life better. She succeeded.”

The room was silent for a moment when Nero’s voice faded. The Spy looked smaller and more fragile sitting in the shadows of the Infirmary. His eyes were stressed and his body fatigued. It was clear that this story was important and trying.

Jay winced and shook his head.

“Jacques was cruel like your father.” he said softly. “At least you had siblings that wanted to look after you. Mine wanted nothing to do with me. Well, the ones that knew about me anyway.”

Nero looked up at Jay and shook his head again.

“If not for Sophie, Satine and my mother I wouldn’t have tried so hard.” he admitted. “I only fought and struggled because I saw how much my mother loved me. I knew how much Sophie loved me. Satine grew up depending on me. She was born with this innate knowledge that Father was cruel and my brother crueler.

“I spent my childhood learning to strength train my senses and my body. I was slow to pick up a weapon, but Sophie is the one who taught me to wield a revolver. My mother taught me everything I know about knives. I learned to hone my skills and keep them quiet. I grew stronger while my father focused on grooming Jacques to take over one day.”

Nero smiled faintly.

“Had Father put Sophie in charge, maybe the family business wouldn’t have fallen apart after his death.”

“He died?”

Nero looked at Jay again.

“I killed him.”

The Spy stared at the Scout as Jay’s face eased into surprise. He watched the eyes that looked surprisingly like Sophie’s. A part of his heart ached.

“You. . .killed him?”

Nero nodded.

“When I was 20.” he breathed. “For everything he did to my sisters, my mother and to me, I slit his throat. I watched him bleed to death without remorse and with a morbid satisfaction that few know I possess.”

Jay took this in carefully.

He knew that his uncle had a lot of pent up anger and unexpressed rage. He had witnessed some of this when his mother would come on one of her rare visits at his grandmother’s. Nero had been a constant presence while his mother had been fleeting images. He remembered a particularly rough incident when Nero’s eyes had become hard and his face had the look of a memory painted upon it.

It had terrified him as a child.

“I knew.” he said finally. “I didn’t know _why_ , but I knew you had a vengeful streak in you. I was never sure what could have caused it, but I had a feeling it had to do with a young woman or your family. Clearly it was something you held dear to you. It meant everything.”

“It did.” Nero said softly. “It still does.”

Jay looked at him.

“How old are you, Nero?”

“I am 41.” Nero answered truthfully. “I was born in the winter of 1929.”

Jay was surprised.

“You are young.” he said aloud. “You always. . .seemed. . .so much older.”

Nero smiled.

“The cost of the life I have led.” he said.

His eyes narrowed as he looked away distantly.

“The short version of my story is that I loved my sister Sophie. I loved her dearly and I would have done anything for her. My mother requested that I be kept in the same room as my sisters until I had reached the end of Primary School. Even when I had my own room I never slept in it. I always found my way into Sophie’s.

“That bad habit continued into my adolescent years.”

Jay suddenly caught Nero’s drift and stared at his uncle with a soft, understanding smile.

“You fell in love with her.” he mused. “Like I fell in love with Cole.”

Nero nodded.

“I confessed how much I loved her when I turned 14. It was a cold, blustery winter that year. My sisters and I would sleep together to keep warm as we slept in a colder, draftier wing of my father’s house. While Satine slept between us, I told Sophie that I loved her. I felt for her these feelings I didn’t fully understand.

“Instead of shunning me or feeling mortified, Sophie encouraged me. She said it was only natural. She insisted I must find a girl in my classes attractive. I told her I didn’t. I only had eyes for her. Again, she pressed that there must be others. I then told her that I had no interest in any other woman. That I didn’t like girls. After a few more tries, I admitted that I felt more feelings for boys than I did for girls.”

“How wonderful it must have been to have someone that understood.” Jay whispered. “It must have been nice knowing she loved you exactly the way you were.”

“Sophie was always kind about it.” Nero agreed. “She never dissuaded me. That is probably why we got into the situation we did later.”

“What happened?”

“Puberty hit me like a freight train.” Nero answered, smiling. “We started taking things farther than any brother or sister should. By the time I was 16, we were making love like we were married to one another.

“My mother knew but didn’t have the heart to break apart something so beautiful for her children. Our relationship helped us take care of one another and Satine. When she couldn’t protect us, we protected each other. She took heart in that.

“After my 16th Birthday, Sophie told me she was pregnant.”

 


	16. Coming Clean

The Spy stopped and closed his eyes. He prayed for the strength he needed to make this part of the story believable. Even if it wasn’t completely true, he desperately wanted it to be.

Jay’s breath caught in his throat.

If there was anything he was grateful for when it came to being homosexual, it was that he didn’t have to worry about children being born as a result. This became more good fortune when he found out that he and Cole were half-brothers. The Scout stared at the Spy as Nero took a deep breath and met his gaze.

“She was crying. She had just been told by our father that she was to be married to a rival family in order to secure a merger of some sorts. I knew about every rival in Europe thanks to my mother and her family. I knew the man that was set to wed my sister was ruthless and cruel. Sophie begged me to stay out of it for fear I would get hurt.

“I told her that I loved her and I would risk everything to make sure she was safe. I would not let this come between our love or the health of our unborn child. I began work on a plan that would get us out of Europe all together. I wasn’t going to let her come under any sort of danger because of my doing.”

Nero winced.

“It all unraveled when Jacques found out.”

Jay glared hatefully.

“Fucking makes sense.” he snarled. “The bastard couldn’t let you have _anything_. He’d rather ruin a relationship built of love and strength than just keep his fucking nose out of it. How horrible that he found my mother of the same name. How horrible _he_ got to have children.”

Nero nodded.

“It was my fault.” he breathed. “Sophie and I had gone separately of the family and raised Father’s suspicions. He never approved of Sophie and I being together so often. I have always wondered what Mother told him to keep him at bay.

“In any case, Sophie and I were walking home and were overheard when Jacques followed us. He heard of Sophie’s pregnancy and our plans to run away. He hardly spoke to me when I came of age. He despised me as our father had instilled him to hate me. He confronted Sophie as Sophie would be matriarch if something happened to him or father.

“He told Sophie that she was a blasphemous whore and that we both would burn in hell. He said he should spare Mother and Father the indignity of having an inbred spawn of Satan as a grandchild. He threatened to go to them if Sophie didn’t come clean. When he tried to strike her, she caught his hand and nearly broke his wrist.

“She told him that if he ever spoke like that to her again she would make him eat his tongue. Then, if he ever raised his hand to her or another woman, she would break his hand clean off. Sophie was not afraid of Jacques. She was never afraid of anything. Her strong will, her wit and her cunning intellect made her even more beautiful than she looked.”

“What did she look like?”

Nero smiled at Jay and reached into his vest pocket. He slowly pulled out a leather wallet and opened it. Next to a card with a religious icon on it was a worn, dated picture. Nero handed it to the Scout and waited.

Jay looked down at the young woman staring back at him. He felt a sudden kinship with this woman. Her face was long and lean like his. She had high cheekbones and thin lips that were a brilliant pink. Her hair was a chestnut blonde and was swept back from her face in delicate plaits and strands. Her eyes stared at him with a cunning, devious sort of countenance. Their blue green colour looked exactly like his.

“She’s beautiful.” he murmured. “She. . .looks. . .so familiar. Like, like I have met her before.”

“You may have.”

The Scout stared at the Spy as Nero spoke quietly. His eyes narrowed.

“What are you talking about, Nero?” Jay asked painfully. “I know from the look on your face that this story doesn’t have a happy ending. If it did, you wouldn’t have fallen in love with Wally. If it did, you would have a child of your own.”

“You are right about the story not having a happy end.” Nero relented. “But I _do_ have a child.”

Jay’s heart skipped a beat. He stared stupidly.

“When Sophie did not go to our father, Jacques went to him for her. It was his duty to report her for the sake of the family.” Nero said as he turned his head away. “Father was so furious he nearly rendered Sophie unconscious when he confronted her. She was a slut. She was an ungrateful harlot. I remember all of the words he used to describe her and I thought I would lose it. I may have if my mother hadn’t returned home.

“Satine and I defended Sophie until Mother burst through the door to the study. I had sustained an injury right where you see me bleeding now. I had attacked my father and he had sliced me open for my insubordination. When I had told him it was _my_ child and I was going to care for Sophie myself, he was enraged.

“Mother had to force him back telling him there is no way I could be the father. I was only defending my older sister’s honour. She explained that there was still a way to fix everything. They would simply move the wedding up. That way, Sophie’s pregnancy would coincide with the event. My father agreed only after deciding his venture with the rival family was worth more to him than his older daughter’s happiness.

“Sophie’s wedding was moved up to March 1946. She was ordered to a convent to repent for her sins and regain a sense of purity for her wedding. My mother knew many of the nuns and the Mother Superior at the Church. She arranged it so that I could visit with Sophie every day. I continued my plans for our escape from Europe.

“A few days before the wedding, Sophie asked me something as we sat in the chapel. She asked me if I would continue on if something happened to her. I told her that it would be an unbearable task. I couldn’t imagine my life without her. But, she insisted something could happen during her pregnancy or something could happen and cause her to get sick. The War may take her away from me.

“She told me that she was going through with the marriage. She wanted to give birth to our child and be comforted knowing that it got a fair chance. If she played along, then she would stand a better chance. I refused. I told her of my plans and I begged her to give me the chance to take care of her like I promised. She relented only after I promised that if something happened to her I would press on and take care of our child.

“I promised.”

Tears slid down Nero’s face as he shook his head.

“I don’t know how Jacques found out about our escape. I don’t know how he knew the date or time we ran from the convent to the docks. It was foolish of me to believe there weren’t eyes and ears in the church at the time. Jacques, my father and his best associates were waiting for me and Sophie when we made it to the ocean liner that would take us to Britain and then America.

“They beat me until I could no longer stand. Sophie kept crying out for me to stand down, but I wouldn’t listen. I wasn’t going to let my father or brother hurt her. My father had a gun to my head and my throat in his palm when Sophie finally threw herself at him and begged him to stop. She told him that her dowry could be my life. His gift to her could be to let me go and send me away. I had only done what she demanded of me. I was only sparing her from an arranged marriage.

“My father was going to turn on her next, but bless my mother. . .she came hurtling toward us from the direction of the convent with several nuns in pursuit. She pulled the gun away from my head and told my father that no man would accept Sophie if this got out. There was a reason that dirty laundry was kept in the family.

“She ordered my father to release me and return Sophie to the convent. She would be married in several days’ time and she would be fine. There was no need for senseless violence. After much harassment and promises of more to come, my father relented.

“He disowned me on the spot. He told me he had no other son. If he’d had it his way I wouldn’t have been born at all. I was nothing but trouble and was banished from his home and his sight. I was to leave France if I valued my life. All the while, Jacques stood proudly watching the whole series of events. He was genuinely proud of himself for what he had done.

“I wouldn’t let go of Sophie for a moment after it was all done. I remember feeling like if I let her go I would never see her again. My mother and two of my sister’s caretakers had to pry me away. They were whispering to me as I begged for them not to take her.

“Sophie smiled at me with such loving grace and care. She kissed me and promised me it would be all right. She asked me to be strong and to remember what I promised. She was radiant when they ushered her away and I was left in the street.

“It was the last time I ever saw her.”

Jay put a hand over his lips and reached out with the other as Nero’s shoulders sagged. Tears slid over his face as the Spy wept. How could life be so cruel? How could one man have been treated so terribly?

“Nero. . .I’m. . .so sorry!”

Nero looked up at the Scout and shook his head.

“You did nothing wrong _, mon petite_.” he rasped. “She wouldn’t want you to be sorry.”

He paused before looking away.

“I stayed to watch her get married. It felt wrong watching her walk down the aisle with another man. It hurt worse when the family celebrated her pregnancy a month later. By the middle of her Second Trimester, I had fled to Belgium in order to escape my father’s wrath. She was unable to write me or see me or speak to me ever again. I heard about her through letters from my mother and the sisters at the convent where she had stayed. One of the sisters had gone with her as her caretaker. I heard from her often.

“I was still trying to find a way to free Sophie and escape. I worked myself near to death trying to find a loophole or a way out. During the War things were harder. They were still hard once it had ended. My father had thrived by moving with the prominent Party during the War. Even after it he found work a plenty.

“On October 31st, 1946, I received an urgent telegram. It was from Sophie’s caretaker. She had gone into labour and was preparing to deliver. At 9:56 PM, I received another telegram that told me that she had lost too much blood during the delivery and did not survive.”

Nero’s entire body was trembling. His hands clenched into fists as tears continued to slide down his face.

“I was devastated. I remember sitting there for several minutes not knowing if I was breathing or if I existed at all. All I felt was pain, misery and loneliness. My heart broke that night. I was in so much agony I did not realise that I hadn’t found out if our child had been born.

“My answer came the morning after. The sister that had cared for Sophie during her time at the convent, and then at her husband’s, appeared on my uncle’s door step. I had been staying with relatives during my time in Belgium. They had been supporting me on orders from my mother. That, and because they loved me.

“What the sister had brought with her was my son.”

Jay stared blankly. He could hear his heartbeat on the monitor beside him. His throat felt dry as he moved his hand from his lips.

“I was born on October 31st, 1944.”

“I know you were.” Nero murmured. “It was the happiest and the saddest day of my life.”


	17. Breaking Even

Jay wrapped his arms around himself and trembled. Tears clouded his eyes as he shook his head.

“Sophie Jallette. . .wasn’t. . .my mother? Jacques Merquise. . .isn’t my _father_?”

“No.” Nero breathed. “Sophie was your mother, but she gave you our grandmother’s last name, “Jallette.”

“Then. . .then why?” Jay cried softly. “Why was I left. . .with that. . . _WOMAN!?_ ”

Nero quickly rose to his feet and eased Jay’s hands away from his arms. He spoke quietly in French and held the Scout tightly so he couldn’t hurt himself. The Spy buried his lips in Jay’s hair and shook his head.

“I am sorry, Jay.” he whispered. “I am sorry. It was my fault. All of this was my fault. I was so distraught and upset over Sophie’s death that I didn’t know what to do. I had a promise to keep to her, but it was harder after I got her final letter to me.”

Jay leaned back and looked up at the Spy that was claiming to be his father.

“What do you mean?”

“Sophie didn’t die giving birth to you.” Nero murmured. “She died when she took too many sleeping pills after you were born. She explained that she had planned to live as long as necessary to make sure you would be safe. She worked with our mother and her caretakers to secure all of the necessary arrangements.

“She knew that if she tried to come with you that it would get us all killed. She gave you to the woman you called “grandmother” for safe keeping. When she was sure that her “rough” delivery had been relayed to her husband and the family believed the child stillborn, she wrote her final letter and sent it with Mary Elizabeth to Belgium where I was.”

Jay was distraught.

“Grandma. . .knew?”

“Yes, love.” Nero answered. “She brought you to me as was Sophie’s wish. Holding you in my arms for the first time made me remember why I loved her so much. She was willing to die for you and for my safety. She wouldn’t want me to kill myself or leave you alone.”

“Then why did you?” Jay whispered. “Why did you leave me all alone with a _stranger_?”

“I was 16, Jay.” Nero said firmly. “I was terrified by the thought of being a single father. I didn’t know what I would do without Sophie. But Mary Elizabeth assured me that God had a plan. He always did. She stayed with me in Belgium. She took the “Jallette” name and promised to help me as Sophie had asked.

“She watched you when my mother came for me in Belgium. She brought me back into France so that I could say good bye to Sophie. I have never cried for something harder in my life. I have never wanted a body going into the ground to be mine so much before. My mother had me escorted back to Belgium. She promised to come to me soon.

“I didn’t have long to wait.”

Jay’s eyes narrowed.

“Jacques found out.”

Nero nodded. 

“He had men following Mother. They traced her whereabouts back to me in Belgium. I was worried that she would be in danger, but her greatest fear was that I would be discovered with Sophie’s child. Even then you had her stunning eyes.

“In order to save you and keep Jacques from finding you, I gave Mary Elizabeth explicit orders to take you to America. I gave her safe passage and allowed another, younger sister to go with her for the voyage. I paid for the travel and the escorts that would be out of sight. I wanted nothing to interfere with getting you out of Europe.

“I held you the night before your departure and I cried. I held you and begged you not to hate me for what I’d done. I told you stories of your grandmother and your beautiful, wonderful mother. I prayed I would get the chance to join you soon.

“When Mary Elizabeth and her escort took you to the port, I felt another part of me die. I had failed Sophie’s only request. I couldn’t care for our child. I let you go without a fight and it killed me.”

“You did it to _save me_!” Jay cried miserably. “You. . .you only did it. . .because your father and brother!”

He looked down as he clutched the lapels of Nero’s suit jacket tighter.

“Grandma used to tell me about coming from Europe. She told me that Boston had been scary at first, but she loved it. She fell in love with the kind of city it _could_ be. She would tell me about vague memories. . .places and people. . .”

The Scout stopped before looking up at Nero, shocked.

“She told me how the Church had set her on her feet again. She. . .always was busy with the church. . .but she never had a lot of pictures of any grandfather or daughter. . .oh, God. . .”

Jay felt sick.

Nero nodded painfully.

“You are on the right track, _petite_.”

“My “mother” was Grandma’s escort to America, wasn’t she?” the Scout said quietly.

“She was.” Nero affirmed. “Ironically, Sophie was her real name. She had only gone to live a life of celibacy because she was an orphan. It was probably fate she ended up in my home.

“I assume it was fate only because she ran into Jacques long before that. He followed her to America. Mary Elizabeth is the reason he does not have an ear.”

Jay grinned.

“She told me stories of cutting an ear off. I thought she was crazy. Did she really do that?”

Nero nodded.

“He tried to take you by force when Sophie told him about what they had done. Mary Elizabeth was not one to be intimidated. Not only that, but she had experienced Jacques’ nature first hand while my sister was alive. Needless to say, she was not impressed.

“She warned him that if he didn’t listen to her she would take his ear clean off. She did. It was a pet peeve of hers that one should _listen_ with the ears God gave them. If they didn’t, well they obviously didn’t need their ears.”

“Yeah, she told me that a lot.” Jay agreed.

He looked at Nero curiously.

“Then, how does Camden fit in to all of this? I mean, how could he have been born before me if his mom was still in Europe at the time?”

“Camden _is_ the same age.” Nero said thoughtfully. “Sophie had been the other sister sent with Mary Elizabeth to care for my sister. While visiting my Sophie, Jacques had been struck by _his_ Sophie. They began seeing each other in secret about the same time Sophie made the decision to go through with the wedding. I was too caught up in my work to notice.

“So, when his Sophie told Jacques she was pregnant, he insisted she keep it a secret and stay within the convent. He didn’t want a scandal or to have a bad reputation with Father. Jacques was actually supposed to marry another woman entirely. He convinced Camden’s mother to call his conception a rape so that everything would be secret.

“She carried Camden to term and he was born in early October. The Church had wanted to give the child to an orphanage or offer him up for adoption. Sophie refused. She claimed she had someone that would care for him. Jacques did get his story straight with that. He provided assistance and care for his illegitimate son because he genuinely loved Sophie. He never found it cruel or ironic that her name was the same as our sibling’s.

“Soon after Camden was sent to live with caregivers, Sophie dropped her habit and asked for reprieve from the church. It was on the condition that she care for _you_ when your mother died. Camden’s mother was still producing milk and Mary Elizabeth insisted. Sophie agreed, but unwillingly. When I found out about Jacques, I should have suspected her.”

“She told you guys the rape story.” Jay commented.

Nero nodded.

“So, when you were off to America, Jacques stormed the house where I was staying. He demanded Sophie and the child I had stolen from its rightful family. I told him I had no idea what he was talking about and informed him that Sophie had run away. He threatened me with violence until my uncle brandished a shotgun and told him if he did not leave he would regret it.

“It wasn’t long after that Sophie sent word to Jacques on where they were headed. He immediately moved his son and the caretakers to America with the intent to join them soon. Really, I believe I did him a service four years later.”

“Service?”

“I killed our father during a mission in Berlin in 1948.” Nero replied softly. “I could not take what he had driven my sister to do. When my mother started coming less and less, I knew it was because of him. I refused to let my mother suffer the same fate.

“She told me of her plans to kill Father. I perfected them. I had contacts well established in Germany, France, Belgium and the Netherlands. I created the perfect situation and the perfect hit. My mother refused to let me be the target. She went in my place and I waited for my father in his hotel. I did some of my best ventilation work then.”

The Spy smiled faintly before looking down at Jay.

“I got to air out all of my grievances and make my father completely aware that he had chosen the wrong son. I told him he would suffer in Hell for the torment he put my mother and my sister through. I slit his throat so slowly to savour it. I didn’t care if he tried to fight.

“He cursed me with his dying breath. The things of folklore, Jay. But I have never been more vindicated than the day he died.”

“What happened to Jacques?” Jay asked.

“He pursued a family that had been willing to die for me and my mother.” Nero answered honestly. “When that was complete he told his men he was going to follow leads in North America. It was rumoured that I had left Belgium so he thought I may have had something to do with the murder. He broke off his engagement and left. He never returned.

“During the four years between giving you to Mary Elizabeth and killing Chopin, I had visited you as often as I could. I was there when you learned to walk and talk. They were some of the most memorable moments of your young life. I cherished all of them.

“After Chopin’s death, Sophie had run into me at Mary Elizabeth’s. She reported to Jacques that I had been there. During that time, I had to stay in Europe. I forged alliances with people in Italy and Greece. I met August and Willem von Dette. I became entwined in the project that would eventually bring me here by trying to topple the Administrator when she was in her prime.”

“You tried to kill _Helen_?” Jay asked incredulously.

“Twice.” Nero added. “But Helen is more than she seems. She certainly has better handling skills than her physique suggests. Yes. In her heyday, Helen MacManus could tangle with the best. She was so pleased with my skills that she brought me onboard with the project she was seizing in the Badlands. With the von Dette’s help we created the Team Fortress Project.”

“This. . .was. . .all _planned_?”

The Scout gestured around him.

“ _Oui_.” Nero said gently. “And I helped start it. It gave me the chance to join you in America and keep in closer contact. I brought skills and contacts to the table. Once I was in America I only garnered more contacts for Helen’s disposal. In return, she gave me the sanctuary I needed. As long as I remember the rules, she does not bother me or my own.”

Jay thought his mind would implode from all of the information. He tried to digest everything as he held onto Nero tighter. He looked up at the Spy.

“Didn’t your family ever try to track Jacques down?”

“Mother told them to forget about him.” Nero said fondly. “She was the matriarch and if anyone had a problem with it they were welcome to challenge her. The one man stupid enough to dare ended up with his leg broken before having his throat slashed. No one questioned the decision again.

“She ran the organisation better than Father ever did. The entire group prospered. When she died, the whole family mourned the loss. In her place, my sister, Satine, stepped up. At 38, she is still the head of the organisation and has branched out into Russia and China. She is a great comfort to me and writes me often.

“She says you are looking more and more like Sophie every day.”

Jay smiled faintly. He looked up at Nero with a shake of his head.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” he breathed. “Why did Jacques _say_ he was my father?”

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to get involved with my line of work.” Nero said firmly. “I wanted you to grow up without violence. When I was settled in the Badlands, I did try to negotiate your release to me from Mary Elizabeth. She was right to refuse me.

“She said Sophie wouldn’t have wanted you to grow up anywhere near a place like this. The violence and the warfare is what she wanted to escape. She would never forgive herself if she willingly let Sophie’s child walk into a life like that.

“As to _why_ I didn’t tell you, I wish I could take it back. I was terrified that what I had done in my life would curse your life. I thought if you did not know I was your father I could continue to protect you from the shadows.

“When Mary Elizabeth told me that Jacques had come to her home, I knew it was becoming more and more dangerous. Jacques suspected that you were my son from the start. When Camden’s mother finally broke down and told him all of the events that had transpired, he tracked me to the Badlands.

“He worked on trying to eradicate me first. When he saw that I had a sturdy fortress in Helen and her men, he found himself lacking anything to use against me. Meanwhile, he was still sleeping around with Sophie and other women. I still have not tracked down all of the clues that led to Indigo and Cole. When Cam was four, Jacques took him from Sophie to try and keep her calm.

“I believe he sincerely loved Sophie. They were a pair. Like minded, twisted hearts seek each other out I suppose.”

Jay tensed.

“What do you mean “loved,” Nero?”

Nero paused for a moment before looking at Jay.

“You had asked me earlier why my face was injured, _non_?" 

Jay nodded.

“Sophie did it to me.” Nero said softly. “She tried clawing for her freedom when I ended her life as Jacques had ended _my_ love’s life.”

 


	18. Mad, Mad World

The Scout was still for a long moment. His breathing stalled in his throat and he felt like he was a million miles away from the Badlands. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he clutched Nero for dear life.

“You. . .killed her?”

“I am sorry _, mon petite_.” Nero answered earnestly. “But for betraying me, Mary Elizabeth, Sophie, my mother and for betraying _you_ , I had to do what I did.”

“What do you mean, ‘betrayed me?’” Jay interrupted.

“She is the one who told Jacques everything about you.” Nero answered again. “She told him when she recognised you on the battlefield shortly before my pictures came out. She insisted that she would have told Jacques sooner but that my _men_ were watching her. Even after she left Mary Elizabeth’s, she said they followed her.

“When she told Jacques, he realised that you were the genuine product of me and Sophie’s relationship. You hadn’t died at all. The betrayal came at a time where he was beginning to believe his father’s murder had simply been a stroke of bad luck. With the information that you were indeed my son, he went to work to destroy everything I loved for revenge.

“He convinced you he was your father as you grew up believing that Sophie was Mary Elizabeth’s daughter and your mother. He came up with the idea that you and Camden were Twins when you were not. He did it all to get you to give him power. When he hurt Cole it wasn’t to scare you, Jay.

“Cole had backtracked when he’d come to the Badlands. He’d thought that he was the only one of Jacques’ children. He found out about Camden. From Camden he found out about _you_. After he got to know you, he started connecting the dots. He confronted me after a Night battle at Tower. He demanded to know about you and what part I had in it.”

Jay smiled warmly.

“Cole really is pretty smart.”

Nero nodded.

“Indeed.”

Jay mulled this over before looking up at Nero.

“Jacques hurt Cole because he threatened his whole operation.” he said softly. “If Cole told me, then he couldn’t continue to do whatever it was he wanted to do.”

“Yes.” Nero said gratefully. “That’s exactly it. I did not realise what was happening. I knew that you were becoming more and more recluse. I should have been paying more attention to what was going on around me. I tried to be a shadow, like I said I would be. Instead, I should have been what I have always been proudest of being.”

Jay looked at the Spy expectantly.

“Your father.”

Nero held Jay tightly as the Scout threw his arms around him. He whispered into the runner’s hair and trembled. He put his hand at the back of Jay’s head.

It didn’t matter if it was lies. It didn’t matter if his child had died long ago with a lover he could not forget. Sophie would have loved Jay. She would have loved everything about him as _he_ did. He had meant what he said when he told Lucas that Jay should have been _his_ son.

If this meant they both got what they needed and wanted, what did it matter?

Nero leaned back from Jay and took his face between his palms. He gently kissed the Scout’s forehead. He shook his head slowly.

“Never again.” he murmured. “I will not forget what my role is ever again.”

“He would have run me ragged, Nero!” Jay whispered painfully. “He would have killed me! How can someone be so cruel and heartless!? How could he do that to family? I was so scared he would hurt you. . .or Lucas!”

Nero looked at Jay sternly.

“Never be afraid for me or for Lucas or even Cole.” he said firmly. “If something like that happens again you will notify me _immediately_. If not me then Cole or Lucas. Do you understand?”

Jay smiled as tears slid down his face.

“Yeah. . .I do. . .Papa.”

Nero’s heart felt like it would swell out of his chest. He kissed Jay’s forehead again.

“You remembered.” he breathed.

“I used to call you that all the time.” Jay murmured. “You never corrected me and it made you happy. Grandma used to say that your eyes lit up and your posture changed every time I did it. Now I know why.”

Nero smiled warmly and brushed the tears out of Jay’s eyes.

“I am sorry to have kept the truth from you, Jay.” he whispered. “I am so sorry that my brother tried to use you to enact his revenge and hatred.”

Jay shook his head.

“You were trying to protect me. I ended up walking into the line of fire anyway.” he answered. “When I got offered a contract out here I knew you were here. I knew I would be closer to people who understood who I was and where I came from, you know?”

Nero nodded.

“I do.”

“As for Jacques, it sounds like _he_ was the one that deserved to die.” Jay continued. “Even if Sophie was a snitch.”

“Sophie knew of the crimes she committed.” Nero said hatefully. “Killing her makes Jacques’ punishment sweeter and more justly deserved.”

“What do you mean?” Jay asked.

“Helen is tired of the problems he has been causing.” Nero answered. “He created a vengeful spirit in Cole and then proceeded to give his hateful spirit to his legitimate son, Camden. He was worth less than I am. Helen was tired of it.

“She’s put him under arrest for violation of his contract. He will be detained indefinitely after investigators look into Sophie’s death.”

Jay raised an eyebrow.

“Slitting throats is a passion.” Nero said darkly. “And when they discover Sophie’s, I have made it so the trail goes right back to my brother. For everything he did, was doing and was going to do, I set him up to take the fall.”

Tears flooded Jay’s eyes.

“He will just kill himself.” he murmured.

“No, _mon amour_.” Nero crooned. “Helen will detain him _here_ out of sight and mind. He will be kept on Infinite Respawn until the disease rotting his liver finally kills him. If there is any luck on my side it will be a slow, painful death.”

“At least I know where I get my dark side from now.”

Nero laughed softly when Jay wiped the tears out of his eyes. He nodded slowly and kissed the side of Jay’s head.

“You certainly do, Jay. You certainly do.”

Jay smiled and looked at the Spy.

“This sounds too unbelievable, you know?”

Nero nodded.

“I know. . .and I cannot make you believe it, _petite_.”

Jay shook his head.

“You don’t need to make me believe.” he murmured. “I’d believe you even if you were lying to me. I am more like you anyway. Nothing makes me feel more vindicated and wanted than hearing my real father is someone like you. . .”

The Scout slowly looked down at the picture that was still on his lap. He smiled faintly and looked at Nero.

“We have the same eyes.”

Nero smiled and nodded. He gestured to the picture.

“You may have that, Jay.” he said gently. “I have another in my barrack.”

“Really?” Jay asked. “Are you sure?”

Nero nodded.

“My sister, Satine, has more she can send. I will have to write to her and tell her I’ve finally told you everything.”

Jay carefully held the picture in his hand after removing it from Nero’s wallet. He slowly folded the leather and gave it back to the Spy. He was silent for a moment before looking up nervously.

“It doesn’t bother you. . .that I love Cole and Lucas. . .both?” he blurted.

Nero smiled faintly and put his wallet back in its proper place.

“I hardly think I would be a good role model if I told you I disapproved of it while I am sleeping with the male, enemy Sniper.” he replied. “As long as you love honestly and care for the heart in your charge, then I care little if you love a man or a woman.

“For me, I couldn’t bring myself to love anyone after Sophie died. I thought I would die alone. I certainly did not feel for another woman as I did for her. I told you that my sister had known I loved the male form more. That is why I was confused why I loved her physically. But, it was what it was. I loved her for the time we had together. I was content with never loving again. I wanted to dedicate my life to you.

“When I was captured behind enemy lines, also Jacques’ doing, I was certain they would end me. The mission had been a bad omen from the start. When they caught me, I couldn’t figure out how until that insipid Soldier of theirs blurted out how they had a great Spy in Jacques. I realised he had known how I would go about my mission.

“I have taken torture. I have experienced gunshot wounds, chemical burns and physical distress. As I have gotten older that punishment has deteriorated my condition. I am worse for the wear in essence. When RED tried to question me I prolonged the misery. I wasn’t going to give Jacques the satisfaction. Even when he threatened to maim me and send me back to my team in pieces, I refused to cooperate.

“I have never been beaten, stabbed, burned or shot more times than the week they held onto me. They never hurt me badly enough to send me to Respawn, but they let the wounds pile up and compound. By the third day I could no longer walk, see straight or even speak coherently. The pain was nothing compared to the agony of what I would leave behind. The sheer magnitude of Jacques’ smugness is what kept me fighting.

“That, and the attentions of one Sniper.”

Jay smiled at Nero when the Spy talked fondly of meeting the RED Sniper. He knew from experience that Nero didn’t love easily. Grandma Mary had tried to set him up a few times, but it never ended well. Nero was a complicated man to love.

Wallace Mundy was an equally complicated man to understand and tolerate.

“He came that night with a Health Pack.” Nero continued softly. “He had that ridiculously huge blade with him. I don’t know why. I couldn’t have attacked him if I wanted to! I remember that he had a bit of food with him. I hadn’t eaten or drank in several days. He was worried I’d keel over before I gave them any information.

“Wallace healed my wounds a bit so I could see and talk. He helped me eat and asked why I didn’t give his teammates something. I explained that I would not give the RED Spy the satisfaction. It was then he pointed out that risking my life for a piece of shit like my brother was a stupid thing to do.

“I learned that Wallace knew how to speak French. He had heard Jacques’ rant when he and Lucas had to pull Cole off of him. He knew about me and found out more about why Jacques was being what he always is. He felt wrong taking a man off the battlefield for a personal vendetta and not for the job.

“His affluent ways and his intelligence drew me in immediately. I didn’t realise what was happening until two days later when we were in each other’s arms. We were falling in love.

“He worked to get my Cloak and Dagger and my Disguise Kit back. He gave them both to me and even forced me to backstab him so he’d go to Respawn. He paved the way for me to escape. When I got out of the Base, he met me outside the security perimeter. He took me to that van of his and assisted me with getting the remainder of my wounds patched up.

“It was downhill from there.”

“Does he know about me?”

Nero nodded.

“And, he is okay. . .with you havin’ a son and havin’ loved a woman?” Jay asked again.

“Wallace loved a woman before he came to America.” Nero said quietly. “She was killed by a rival Sniper’s own act of vengeance. That is why he came here. He was trying to run away. He loved Katherine with all of his heart. They would have had a child together, too.

“Katherine knew that Wallace was homosexual. I suppose in our cases we are _bi_ -sexual. Katherine tried to get Wallace to find someone he could share his everything with. She continued to see him even though she knew that there was a risk. She loved him. She died being in love and she never wanted more.”

“Poor Wally.” Jay said softly. “I never. . .knew. I mean, he doesn’t show it.”

“He wouldn’t.” Nero mused. “He is built of stronger things than I am.”

“That’s not true.” Jay said back. “You are strong in other ways. You do what you have to _when_ you have to. Even if you don’t want to, you do it. You sent me away from home because you _knew_ it was best for me. You kept me in the dark about my parents because you _knew_ it would help in the long run.

“You belittle your own intelligence, Nero. Stop it.”

Nero smiled and nodded.

“I will try my best, Jay.”

Jay smiled as Nero ran his hands through his hair. He leaned into the touch and shook his head.

“Thank you for telling me.” he breathed. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for listening.” Nero murmured. “I have feared what would happen. If I was merely a shadow, I could still love you from a far. If you hated me, however, I don’t think I would know what to do with myself.”

“I could never hate you, Papa.” Jay said softly, trying the word out again. “Even if you never told me, you have always been kind to me. You have always taken care of me. That is something I will never forget.”

Nero smiled again.

“I will always take care of you, Jay. I will always be here if you need me.”

He leaned Jay back against the pillows. He watched the Scout look at the picture in his hands.

“Thank you for the picture of Mom.” Jay whispered. “It’s nice to know what she looked like.”

Nero kissed Jay’s forehead.

“I know she loves you. Even if she knew you for a short time, I know she loved you.”

Jay smiled back and looked up at the Spy.

“You should really see August about that eye.”

“About _vhat_ eye?”

Jay smirked as Nero started and turned around. He watched Nero’s face change as the Spy shook his head.

“August! How long have you been there?”

The BLU Medic slowly came around one of the gurneys in the Infirmary and frowned at the BLU Spy. His eyes were a deep, dark green and were covered by a set of circular spectacles. His face was worn but firm. His shoulders were broad and he stood straight even with his arms crossed. His dress shirt was unbuttoned near the top where his tie was loose around his neck.

He stared at Nero accusingly. His hair was greying as he shook his head.

“Long enough.” he answered. “Vhat in zhe hell happened to your eye?”

“Flesh wound.” Nero downplayed. “It is not serious.”

“I vill be zhe judge of zhat.” August said firmly.

He sighed.

“You never learn.”

“That’s what _I_ tell him.”

Jay smiled at Nero when the Spy turned back to him. He said nothing but his eyes relayed that he cared very much about Nero’s well-being. Even if the Spy, himself, didn’t care much at all.

“Come, Nero. Let Jay rest and let me look at zhat eye!” August said quickly. “Come!”

“I will send Lucas and Cole up soon.” Nero promised.

“It’s okay.” Jay said softly. “They are probably more comfortable in my bunk anyway.”

“Zhey are togezher!?”

Nero smiled when August descended into a German rant. He looked at Jay and nodded.

“I will still tell them. They will be upset if I don’t.”

Jay nodded and smiled again when Nero kissed his forehead. It felt oddly fulfilling to have someone love him like this.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Jay.”

Nero waited until the Scout was settled against his pillow and drifting off before following August. He smiled to himself as August turned on a light in a smaller office.

As the Medic went about preparing supplies, he turned and looked at the Spy with a small smile.

“Zhat vas a good zhing you did, Nero.” he said gently. “Zhe boy needed zhat.”

“ _I_ needed that.” Nero corrected. “He deserved to be my son.”

“Now he is.” August said. “Let zhe past go now, Nero. Let it go. Now, let me see zhis eye.”

While August continued talking about the wound, the BLU Spy smiled serenely.

It had been a long, winding road to get to this point. It had been longer still that he had been walking the path of violence and chaos. One never stopped to consider the ramifications of such actions until the point of no return was reached. Then again, he supposed, if he hadn’t made the choices he had he may not have survived this long.

In the end it was important to remember _why_ you walked the line. It was essential to keeping to the path or veering off into oblivion. To know why you kept going and why you kept struggling helped cope with those risks and ramifications. If you didn’t know why or had lost sight of the meaning, then the journey was far rougher than it needed to be.

Now, sitting with a light and a nagging doctor in his face, Nero DeLaroux did not feel daunted by his line or purpose. He did not second guess why he had done the things he had in his life. He knew. And knowing that his purpose was asleep a few meters away reassured him.

His decisions had not been in vain, and he had done right by his promise.

 


	19. Burning Ring of Fire

“So, what’s it like knowin’ that RED Spy ain’t your Old Man?”

Jay smiled as Cole tossed a ball up into the air and caught it again.

“It feels like I belong.” he answered honestly. “I feel like I have a home again. Ever since Grandma died I have felt alone and out of place. Now, I don’t.”

Cole grinned and looked out the window where he was sitting. His arm was wrapped in bandages and had a plastic brace wound around his forearm and hand. Around the runner’s formerly injured leg was another brace. The older Scout was wearing his uniform as he popped his bubblegum and shook his head.

“Good.” he said aloud. “Course, I get more kicks now that _my_ Old Man is rotting in some cell under the desert.”

“He sincerely deserves it.” Jay said flatly. “He deserves more for everything he’s done.”

“Don’t get greedy.” Cole warned playfully. “But he probably does. Your knee okay?”

Jay looked down at his left leg indifferently. It was wrapped in white bandages and resting on a pile of pillows. He frowned and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” he sighed. “Stupid Spy. He probably fucked up my leg for life.”

“Don’t say that.” Cole chided. “I’ve seen plenty of guys come back from an ACL injury. Who knows! You may be better than ever because of it!”

Jay couldn’t help but smile. Cole’s enthusiasm was infectious. When the older Scout got going on something it was hard not to let him go on about it.

“Enough about me.” he said instead. “What about you? How has it been since you re-joined the Roster?”

Cole grinned.

“Fuckin’ amazing.” he said. “I still get sore and my swing isn’t as strong as it was before, but Jason says that will get better with time. Cam’s still out for bereavement. If he’s gone too much longer, Torrance and Memphis will be right up there clamoring for second place.”

“Last time I checked, I still held first.” Jay said softly. “Did you surpass me?”

Cole caught his ball and carefully slid it inside his blue windbreaker. He slowly rose to his feet and walked over to where Jay was sitting in his bed. The older Scout gently ran his fingers over Jay’s face until the younger Scout met his eyes.

“Nah.” he said with a gentle smile. “I won’t take it if I don’t have to, Jay. But, I am not looking to move up from where I’m at. They are just numbers to me. I’m only here because you and Lucas are here. I might as well have a little fun while I’m hanging out.”

This got the desired reaction and Cole grinned when Jay laughed.

“Besides, I am pretty happy in fifth place or whatever. Memphis is hanging onto fourth for dear life and Torrance is in third. I know Torrance wants to take Cam off the leaderboard really, really badly. From what Wally tells me Camden is takin’ the loss of his Ma really hard. He hasn’t come back from Boston since he found out.”

“That’s been almost two weeks ago.” Jay murmured. “Has anyone checked up on him?”

“Who the fuck cares?” Cole asked. “He wouldn’t give a _damn_ if it were _you_ , Jay.”

“Still, I worry.” Jay said again.

“Wally says he’s still alive if that’s what you mean.” Cole relented. “I guess Helen is keeping track of him to make sure he doesn’t go the route of his father.”

Jay nodded.

He was happy for that. Camden may have been a dick to everyone but he didn’t know the whole story. To have his mother murdered and his father the prime suspect must be horribly traumatic. It was true that he wouldn’t have cared if it were Jay.

But Jay wasn’t like his _cousin_.

“Nero going to stop by today?”

Jay looked up at Cole when the Scout spoke.

“He is working a late battle at Tower tonight.” he said softly. “He probably won’t be back to 2Fort until late.”

“Well, in that case, can Luke and I come here for dinner?”

Cole grinned when Jay blushed. He ran his thumb over Jay’s lips.

“Hey now, Jay! What’s with that face? We aren’t going to eat _you_.”

“Maybe I want you to, Cole.”

Jay looked at the older Scout with a devious smile. His blue green eyes lit up as Cole’s indigo ones narrowed.

“Luke’s right.” Cole conceded. “You _are_ a terrible tease.”

Jay laughed before planting a soft kiss on Cole’s lips. He parted and smiled.

“You can come to dinner.” he said softly. “Try to bring me something good, yeah? August keeps trying to shove meat down my throat.”

“You are like the only guy I know that turns down steak for two baked potatoes.” Cole said shaking his head. “But, I will see what Vlad and Grundy can do for me.”

“How is Grundy?” Jay asked suddenly. “I think he tried to give me a get well card, but he must have gotten frustrated because he handed me an envelope with a smiley face on it.”

“There wasn’t anything in it?”

“Ashes.”

Cole laughed.

“Rich and I even helped him with it.” he said aloud. “The smiley face was _his_ idea. Damn. Well, I will be sure to let him know next time he tries to make a card that he can’t sign it with his flamethrower.”

Jay nodded.

“It was still a sweet gesture. I kept the envelope instead.”

Cole saw the envelope among a few cards sitting beside Jay’s bed.

“You gotta lotta people that care about you, Jay.” he said softly. “Don’t ever be afraid to come to one of us when shit goes down.”

“I know.” Jay admitted. “I will. . .but hopefully I won’t have to deal with it anymore.”

“Me, too.” Cole said kissing the side of Jay’s face. “You’re sure you don’t need anything?”

Jay smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around Cole’s neck.

He shook his head.

“No. I have what I need _and_ what I want.” he whispered. “I am good.”

Cole shivered.

“Your knee needs to hurry up and heal.” he breathed. “It isn’t fair that Luke got to make love to you first and I gotta wait. I want you now.”

“Patience.” Jay answered. “I don’t need my knee to use my hands or my mouth.”

Cole groaned and bowed his head over Jay’s shoulder as the younger Scout’s fingers pressed against his groin. He could feel Jay’s breath against his skin and hear his heartbeat echoing over his. His fingers dug into Jay’s back.

“Jay. . .”

“Let me touch you, Cole.” Jay said softly. “Let me _taste_ you.”

Cole dragged his fingers back to his front and fumbled with his pants and belt. He was shaking as Jay put his fingers through his and helped him. He had never been one to be intimidated, especially in matters of the bedroom; but Lucas had been right about Jay.

The younger Scout had a silver tongue.

Jay smiled and ran his hands up and down Cole’s shaft. He felt the organ get hard in his palms. He let his breath catch in his throat when Cole’s face flushed and the older Scout whimpered.

He knew that Lucas and Cole were victims of his spell.

Given by the older runner’s slack jaw and appreciative whispers, Jay figured neither one of them minded being captives.

“How many times has Luke had this cock in his ass?” Jay hissed. “How many times have you cum with him?”

Cole moaned and stared at his sibling.

“Too many. . .not enough.”

His mind wasn’t making sense of anything anymore. All he could focus on was Jay’s hands and the intense pleasure working his way back to his brain.

“Do you want _me_ to make you cum?”

“Fuck, yes.”

“How badly?”

“Very bad.”

Jay ran his thumb over the head of Cole’s cock. He rubbed a sensitive spot as Cole cursed and hissed. The younger Scout smiled.

“I’ll do it. . .but only if you promise me something first.”

“Anything.”

Jay pulled Cole down so that he could whisper in the older Scout’s ear.

“As soon as I am better, you and Luke will fuck me. . . _together_.”

Cole growled and ground his hips into Jay’s hand.

“Fuck, Jay. . .I think that promise suits Luke and I better than it does you.”

“But it’s what _I_ want.” Jay corrected. “Promise?”

“Yes.” Cole said adamantly. “Fuck, yes.”

“Good.”

Cole sat up on his knees and ran a hand through Jay’s hair when the younger Scout pushed him back. His indigo eyes were fading to a bright purple as Jay scooted down on his bed.

“You look perfect.”

Jay smiled before holding the base of Cole’s erection in one hand and putting his lips around the head. He moved slowly on purpose. He knew that Cole moved fast. He was an “in the moment” kind of guy.

Cole moaned and pushed his hips in when Jay encompassed him. His entire body was quaking. Jay’s lips and tongue knew exactly what spots to press against and linger around. It was driving him insane.

“Jay. . .Jay. . .” he whispered. “That feels really good. It feels. . .”

Jay closed his eyes and sucked harder. If he dawdled any longer Cole might get too overstimulated and be compelled to take matters into his own hands.

The younger Scout moved his fingers down over Cole’s testicles and pressed against his entrance. He moaned around the flesh in his mouth as Cole’s fingers tightened in his hair.

He wanted Cole to cum. He wanted to know he could please both of his lovers.

“Fuck. . .fuck, Jay. . .I’m going to cum.” Cole rasped breathlessly. “You’re gonna make me cum!”

Jay made an appreciative noise in his throat when the older Scout put both hands against his head and shoved himself further inside his mouth. He felt the hot, sticky strands hit the back of his throat. He enjoyed Cole’s frantic whispers in Latin. He allowed Cole to slow his pace before coming to a stop.

He smiled slowly after Cole pulled back. He waited a moment before swallowing and wiping his lips with the back of his bandaged hand. He looked at Cole’s scarlet face expectantly.

“I’m sorry.” he murmured. “I did not mean to push you so hard.”

Cole panted and looked at Jay like he was crazy.

“That. . .was. . .fuckin’ amazing, Jay.” he said firmly. “I am sorry I came so quick.”

Jay shrugged.

“I have a talented mouth.”

“Do you fucking ever. . .”

Jay smiled through their kiss. He watched Cole bring his leg over to his other and sit down beside him. He put an arm around Cole’s waist.

“I am glad you liked it.”

“Luke was right about that tongue of yours, though.” Cole said with a faint smile. “You are too fuckin’ sinful with it.”

“It is always the one you least suspect.” Jay replied.

“You should let me return the favour.” Cole said deviously.

“No one’s stopping you.” Jay countered.

The sound of sheets moving and bed springs creaking skirted across the wooden floor. Sunlight filtered through open blinds that looked out over the expanse of desert in the New Mexican Badlands. A cloud drifted across the sun casting patches of shadow over the sand.

Against the backdrop of endless sky and horizon a cry of ecstasy echoed.

 


End file.
